Pokèmon: League of Adventures
by Amora Potter
Summary: After 10 years of waiting for this day, Ash Ketchum is now able to get a starter Pokemon and begin his journey. But things end up getting turned around when he's late and is forced to accept a stubborn Pikachu. But luckily he has former Gym leader Brock and a tomboy named Misty, along with a girl named Anaya and her trusted Pichu she named Chuot Dien. (Pronounced: Ch-aw-t Dee-en)
1. Chapter 1: Pokèmon, I Choose You

Chapter One: Pokemon I Choose You

It was very late at night and all the children were sleeping, or at least they should be. But for a certain black-haired boy, that wasn't happening. Try as he might, his brain was on overload with excitement. " _And Nidorino begins the battle with a horn attack._ " The boy's TV said giving him a play by play of a pokemon battle " _Oh but Gengar bounces right back_." The announcer said Pokemon are creatures that inhabit this world and all Pokemon come in different shapes and sizes.

Some live in the wild while others live with humans making them pets and a part of the family. But some battle with their owners that are called "Trainers" in what they call Pokemon Battles, which is what the young boy was watching on TV " _And there it is folks, the hypnosis power of Gengar. This could be the end of this battle, but wait, Nidorino's trainer calls it back. Which pokemon will he use?_ " The Announcer shouted as the trainer threw a ball, these balls are called pokeballs. It is a crucial item for a Trainer for storing and catching Pokemon

" _Oh my, the trainer just released Onix_!" The Announcer said as a Pokemon that resembled a giant chain of gray boulders that became smaller towards the tail. There was a rocky spine on its head with a pair of black eyes beneath it " _This giant Pokemon goes in for the attack. Oh! Gengar just jumped aside, I'll say, Gengar is moving beautifully today_." The Announcer said as the boy watched the battle in delight "Yes, very soon that will be me in that stadium." The boy said with determination, this young boy is Ashton Charles Kallai Ketchum, who likes to be called Ash. A ten-year-old boy from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region.

"I can't believe it, I can finally get my very first Pokemon." Ash said tying his shoe laces, after 10 months and 10 days, 10-year-olds can get a starter Pokemon from Pokemon Professors like Professor Oak who just happens to be the town's Pokemon expert "I will journey far and learn everything there is about Pokemon, and I hereby declare to the people and the Pokemon of the world." Ash said holding up his alarm clock that was red and white like a pokeball "I will become a Pokemon Master!" He shouted "Yes! That is what I'll..." Ash started until he was interrupted by a woman who had walked into his room at that point and yelled "Ashton Charles! Get to bed!"

This woman surprised him so much that he threw his clock, the woman gave him a strict look as she caught the clock without fumbling. This woman was Delia Miyoshi, the Mother of Ash. Ash looked at his mother with a guilty smile; the only times Ms. Miyoshi would ever say her son's full name instead of his nickname was when he was in trouble and Ash knew that well. Still glaring at him with the clock in her hand as it showed the time, "It's 11 o'clock and you should be asleep." She said sternly "But I'm way too excited to sleep. Tomorrow is when I get my first Pokemon and start my Pokemon journey." Ash said

"Well if you can't sleep, at least you should get ready for tomorrow. Professor Oak is showing a Television Program for all the new trainers." Ms. Miyoshi said changing the channel to an elder man with light tan hair and blue eyes "Good Evening, Pallet. Tomorrow is the big day for our newest trainers to start on their journey. But before they go out they will need to choose one of these started Pokemon. The three options are: A Bulbasaur, a grass type. A Charmander, a fire type. Or a Squirtle, which is a water type." Professor Oak said

"I want these lights out once this is finished, understand." Ms. Miyoshi said sternly "Yeah, yeah, I will." Ash said, "And don't sleep in those clothes." Ms. Miyoshi said, "I said I will." Ash snapped "Don't you use that tone with me, and don't you start acting like your father either." Ms. Miyoshi scolded "Don't you dare bring Dad into this." Ash said bitterly "Then don't snap at me young man." Ms. Miyoshi said then left his room shutting the door behind her Ash groaned, ever since his father left to go on a second Pokemon journey without saying goodbye to Ash when he was five, his impression on his father wasn't good one.

Ash only found out that his father was a on another Pokemon journey because that what he said to his mother before he left, saying he'd be back soon. Ash wondered why he would go on other one when clearly, he was successful on his first one, he was even worldly known as being a Pokemon Master, he also won a lot of Pokemon Leagues including the Indigo League. So, it was a mystery to him why he went on a second one, but two years went by and he still hadn't returned home. In fact, he didn't even registered for the Indigo League, or any of the other region leagues as a matter of fact.

No one seemed to know where he ran off to, he never called or write; he didn't even send a present, let alone a birthday card to Ash. Three years after his father left, heartbroken and angry, Delia Ketchum wrote to her husband saying she wanted a divorce, and by August of that year she divorced her husband and changed back to her maiden name. Ash clenched his fists into his hands as he looked at the newspaper article about his father winning his first Pokemon League "I will become an even better Pokemon Master then my father ever was." Ash said with dedication in his voice

After the program, Ash changed into his pajamas and went to bed. It wasn't long before he fell asleep and began to dream about his first Pokemon. He mumbled here and there talking about Bulbasaur and Squirtle. But when he turned over in his sleep he accidentally bumped into his bookshelf headboard making the alarm clock fall right into his hand, he then sat up and threw the clock across the room "Choose it or lose it." He said in his sleep then fell back onto his bed without waking up. Morning was shown throughout Pallet Town, but while most of the people were awake, Ash was still in his bed asleep grumbling about Charmander.

But suddenly a loud crash was heard making Ash bolt straight up on his bed "Ahh! What time is it?" He questioned loudly he jumped out of his bed and ran straight towards Professor Oak's Lab "Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charmander. Any of them are fine just please save one for me." Ash said while running to the lab where a huge crowd was standing with girls in cheerleader uniforms cheering for someone "Sorry! Excuse me!" Ash said cutting through the crowd when he accidentally ran into someone making him fall to the ground hard

"Hey, watch where you're going." A boy said with Mahogany hair and dark Viridian eyes "Well, well, if it isn't Ash Ketchum." The boy said who seemed to know Ash "Oh, it's Gary Oak." Ash said looking not too happy he saw Gary "Better late than never, I guess. At least you got a chance to see me." Gary said "Oh, like I wanted to see you." Ash said "Really, then how come you're late?" Gary asked "Well, I, uh." Ash said not knowing what to say, "Though of course, you have been late from the start." Gary said Ash growled

"How would you know?" Ash asked, "I've got a Pokemon and you don't." Gary said "What? You got your first Pokemon?!" Ash exclaimed "Yep, and it's right inside this Pokeball." He said holding it in front of Ash's face "It's good to have a grandfather in the Pokemon business, isn't it."? Gary said pushing Ash's buttons to the limit. Gary fully knew that Ash's father's side of the family was all in the Pokemon business including his father's father, Ash's grandfather, were all extremely famous Pokemon Masters and Ash wanted to rise above all of them.

The cheerleaders cheered for Gary as the crowd applauded "Thank you fans, thank you all for this great honor. I promise all of you that I will become a Pokemon Master and make the town of Pallet known all around the world." Gary shouted to the crowd which cheered and applauded Ash was half tempted to say that his father already accomplished that, but he didn't want to talk about his father at that moment "So what type of Pokemon did you get Gary?" Ash asked with his arms crossed "It's none of your business, Ketchum." Gary said

"Why did I even ask?" Ash questioned as he hung his head down low in shame "Maybe it's because you're too dumb to think." Gary said "I was keeping my mouth shut about this, but you do know my father made the town of Pallet famous already. So that dream of yours won't be coming true." Ash said, "Oh yeah, I could think of a million things about your father." Gary said, "Don't you dare cross that line Gary." Ash said glaring at him, Gary scoffed and walked away "I don't have time for you looser." He said getting into a red convertible

"Thank you for coming to see history in the making." Gary said to the crowd "Now I, Gary Oak, am off on my Pokemon journey." He said as the convertible pulled away with the crowd following right behind him, Ash sighed in frustration "Man, that ego of his has gotten bigger and worse over the years but I'll show him." Ash said as Professor Oak came up behind him "So, you decided to show up after all then." He said as Ash looked behind him "Oh, I'm here Professor Oak, to get my Pokemon of course." Ash said standing in front of Professor Oak

"Your Pokemon?" Professor Oak question "Yes, my first Pokemon, I'm totally psyched and ready." Ash said Professor Oak looked at Ash from head to toe, seeing he was in his pajamas, he wasn't too sure "Well, I can tell you are psyched but the ready part? Well, you look like you're ready for bed not Pokemon Training. I'm hoping you're not going to be training in your pajamas." Professor Oak said with a small chuckle "Oh, of course not Professor, I just got up late this morning but believe me when I say I'm ready for my first Pokemon." Ash said with a flame of determination Professor Oak nodded "Well then, come inside." He said then turned to go back into the lab with Ash right behind him.

In front of Ash stood a device that had three pokeballs sitting on top of it with a glass dome over it. Professor Oak pressed a button and the glass dome retracted into a special compartment "I thought it about it a lot and it took me awhile, but I finally decided that I would choose Squirtle." Ash said while picking up the pokeball only to find it empty "Huh?" He questioned "Already taken by a trainer who wasn't late." Professor Oak said Ash groaned "Why of all the days did I chose today to sleep in?" He questioned himself as he sat the empty Pokeball back down

"But that doesn't matter, I will go with my second choice, Bulbasaur." He said picking up another pokeball but found that empty too "What the...?" Ash exclaimed "Also taken by a kid who wasn't late." Professor Oak said, "Well that's no problem." Ash said as he sat the pokeball back down "Because my first Pokemon will be Charmander." He said picking up a pokeball with no Pokemon inside "You must be kidding me." Ash said, "As they always say, ' _The early bird gets the worm_.' But in this case, I should be saying ' _The early bird gets the Pokemon_.'" Professor Oak said

"So, there's no more Pokemon left for me?" Ash asked hoping Professor Oak would say no "Well, there is one left, but I..." Professor Oak started to say when Ash interrupted him saying "Professor I'll take it." Professor Oak sighed and revealed a fourth pokeball inside a compartment "I should warn you. This particular Pokemon is a bit different and a challenge." He said, "You know the rules as well as I do Professor, I can't start training until I have a starter Pokemon." Ash said "Well, if that's the case..." Professor Oak said handing it to Ash when it suddenly opened A bright light was seen then suddenly dimmed and revealed a small, short, chubby Pokemon.

It was covered in yellow fur and had long, pointed ears with black tips. Its mouth was small and on each of its cheeks were two red circles. It had short forearms with five fingers on each paw. Its feet had three toes and on its back were two brown strips with a patch of brown fur at the base of its tail which was shaped like a lightning bolt. It shook itself, then when it opened its eyes it revealed to have brown colored eyes.

It then blinked a couple of times then said "Pikachu." As it looked up at Ash "It's called a Pikachu." Professor Oak said "Ah, it's so cute, it's the best one of all." Ash said "Yeah, you'll see." Professor Oak said sarcastically "Hi there Pikachu, my name is Ash." He said picking it up and giving it a hug which it apparently didn't like "Pika." It said as sparks came from its two red circles and electrocuted Ash knocking him to the floor "Ah, what did it just do?" Ash questioned

"Well Pikachu is an electric mouse. It's usually very shy, but its electric attacks pack quite a punch." Professor Oak said "Yeah. I see what you mean." Ash said staring at Pikachu "Pikachu." It said "Now, here is your Pokedex and pokeballs. Remember you can only carry up to six Pokemon." Professor Oak said handing him a red rectangular device and five pokeballs that were shrunk Ash smiled happily as he got up then laughed "Great! Thanks Professor Oak." Ash said taking the pokedex and pokeballs from the professor's hand.

When Ash ventured outside while holding Pikachu and with Professor Oak beside him he was greeted by another crowd but 3xs smaller than Gary's and instead of cheerleaders, people were tooting horns, pounding on drums, and making other weird noises, but right in front of the crowd was Ms. Miyoshi "Mom." He said shocked "Oh Ash, I'm so proud of you." Ms. Miyoshi said as Ash sat Pikachu on the ground "You're finally going to start your Pokemon training and fulfill your dream." Ms. Miyoshi said As Ash smiled at her "Thanks Mom." He said as his mother's eyes got all watery

"Oh, I promised myself I wouldn't do this. It's just I'm gonna miss you so much." Ms. Miyoshi said wiping her tears away as Pikachu walked up and stood next to Ash "Pikachu." It said as Ms. Miyoshi took a few deep breaths to calm herself down, she then opened Ash's backpack that was in her hands "I packed your sneakers and jeans, nice clean shirts and underwear, and your favorite snacks and some hot chocolate in case you want something hot, just be careful not to burn yourself; and a pair of rubber gloves to do your laundry and a new clothesline to dry..." Ms. Miyoshi babbled on handing Ash the stuff from his backpack when he grabbed his stuff and his backpack from his mother's hands. "Mom, please stop. You're embarrassing me in front of all these people." Ash said with a smile "Oh, sorry about that sweetie. I guess now that you're a Pokemon Trainer you can take care of yourself." Ms. Miyoshi said

"Yep, that's right. I'm a big kid now." Ash said standing proud "So what type of Pokemon did you get?" His mother asked while looking down to see Pikachu "Is this it?" She asked "Pikachu." It said "Yep, this is my first Pokemon." Ash said "Pi." It said looking away from Ash "Uh?" Ash said looking a little perplexed but quickly resorted back "With Pikachu at my side, I can catch all the pokemon in the world and my dream to become a Pokemon Master come true." Ash said looking determined "Aren't all Pokemon supposed to stay inside their pokeballs?" Ms. Miyoshi questioned

"Oh, right." Ash said grabbing Pikachu's pokeball from his pocket "Ok Pikachu, into the pokeball now." Ash said then threw the ball lightly, but Pikachu hit it with its tail sending it back into his hand all the while saying "Pika." Ash gaped shocked that a pokemon would do that He then threw it again but was sent back by Pikachu who hit it with its foot this time saying "Chu." They repeated this little game, you could call it, while getting faster "Well, isn't that sweet; you two are already friends." Ms. Miyoshi said "Yeah." Ash said picking up Pikachu

"Pikachu and I are good friends." He said "But, it's sure a strange Pokemon." Ms. Miyoshi said, "What do you mean by that?" Ash questioned then began to tremble when he noticed Pikachu's face, once again Pikachu shocked Ash making him fall over "Ash!" Ms. Miyoshi shouted then ran up to her son as he sat up "I'm ok." He reassured his mother "Those rubber gloves your mother packed will come in handy." Professor Oak said, "Why is that?" Ash asked, "Rubber blocks electricity." The Professor said Ash sighed in relief "Thank goodness for that." Ash said "Alright, I want you to come back to the house and get cleaned up before you start on your Pokemon journey." Ms. Miyoshi said "Uh, ok Mom." Ash said as he nodded his head

Pikachu was in Ash's house, sitting on the couch. It then let out a great big sigh "Pika, pika; pikachu." It said ( **T:** _ **How in the world did I end up getting stuck with this loser.**_ ) Pikachu glanced around the house, it saw Pokemon trophies, Gym Badges, and newspaper clippings with a young boy that looked extremely like Ash, only difference, this boy's eyes was a dark blue and his hair wasn't as pointy, however that was only because of the hat the boy was wearing. He then glanced at the pictures, some with Ash and his parents, and some with his father's pokemon while they played together. Pikachu let out another sigh "Pi, pika. Pika, pikachu, pika." It said ( **T:** _ **He seems to nice but I'm not buying it for one minute. All trainers are the same.**_ )

At that point Ash came out wearing a medium blue jacket with gold trimming, white collar and sleeves, black t-shirt, blue jeans with light blue cuffs, green fingerless gloves with light green borders, black and white sneakers with a red dot on each shoe and a red and white hat with a stylized " _L_ " which he was just putting on as he was walking out "Ok Mom, I'm ready." He said "Pikachu, Chu, pi, pi, pika." Pikachu said ( **T:** _ **At least he doesn't look like an idiot now.**_ ) "Ok sweetheart, you be careful out there." She said tidying up her son "Don't worry I will." Ash said "Oh, I almost forgot. Stay here for a minute, I'll be right back." Ms. Miyoshi said and left the room

"Huh? Wonder what she's doing." Ash said she returned not too long after that, she walked up to Ash and held out her arm "Your father wanted to give this to you." She said in her hand was a metal hand pin shaped like a trifoliate leaf. Its borders was a light brown and in the center was three yellow green shaped Lanceolate leaves and at the bottom of the pin was a big green pearl that covered half of the leaves, Ash stared at the pin then looked up at his mother "What is this Mom?" He asked, "It was your father's first gym badge he ever got, he wanted you to carry this when you went out on your own journey for good luck." She said Ash took the badge out of his mother's hand and just stared at it not saying a word

"Ash I know things have been pretty hard ever since your father left, and I know he's not the person either of us want to see right now, but don't let the past control you, I know that you think the reason why your father left was because of you but I'm here to tell you that it's 100 percent untrue. He loves you so much, and that badge is proof of my words, and if he was here right now, there's no doubt that he would be trying his best not to cry." Ms. Miyoshi said Ash didn't say anything but just nodded, he then took his backpack off and pinned the badge to the side of it

"Alright, try to remember to have fun on your journey." Ms. Miyoshi said, "Ok Mom." He said, "Now go out there and make me proud." Ms. Miyoshi said "Alright, let's go Pikachu." Ash said leaving but when he opened the door half way he noticed Pikachu wasn't following him "Uh, Pikachu?" He questioned "Pi." It said turning its head away from him making Ash fall flat on his face "Oh dear, this one is stubborn." Ms. Miyoshi said Ash sighed "Oh well, nobody said it would be easy." He said with a sweat drop

And how much Ash was right. Pikachu blatantly refused to follow Ash, so he had to wear his rubber gloves in case Pikachu decided to shock him again then tie his clothesline around Pikachu and drag it across the road. Not far from the two, a small Pokemon with pale yellow fur with brown eyes and a tuft of hair on its head, a black collar and black tail as well as black ear tips with three spikes at the tips of each ear, was gathering a few flowers

"Pichu!" It said happily looking satisfied with its small bouquet. It walked over towards a girl with blonde hair that was in a side ponytail and held up with a white headband, and her bangs covered her blue eyes. She wore a chocolate brown dress that went just above her knees that had a light blue tattered denim hoodie over it. Her shoes were a gray converse and were really worn out. Her backpack was also very worn out; it was so worn out that it was starting to look gray instead of black. The girl was packing things into her backpack when the small Pokemon hid the bouquet behind its back then tugged on the girl's dress getting her attention

"Hmm?" The girl said looking behind her then smiled when she saw the Pokemon "What is it Chuot Dien?" She asked ( **Pronunciation:** _ **Ch-aw-t Dee-en**_ ) "Piiii-chu." It said revealing the bouquet, the girl gasped "Are those for me?" She asked "Pichu." It said nodding "Aww, you're so sweet." She said taking the bouquet and sniffing them "They're beautiful, thanks buddy." The girl said as she petted the Pokemon's head "Pii-chu." It squealed in pleasure the girl placed the flowers in the side of her backpack's pouch then gather three pokeballs and placed them inside "Ok, I've got everybody's pokeballs, let's get moving Chuot Dien." She said

"Pichu." It said and was about to jump when it noticed Ash dragging Pikachu "Pi? Chupichu." It said "Huh? What's wrong?" She asked "Pichu, pichu." It said pointing to the duo "What in the name of..." She said when she saw what Chuot Dien was pointing to "Huh, I wonder what pokemon that is." She said pulling out a Pokedex similar to Ash's, but her's was white, she then pointed it at Pikachu. " _Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon, and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu can store an intense amount of electricity using the two pouches on both side of its cheeks, it raises its tail to check its surroundings, and will sometimes get struck by lightning during a storm, but that never hurts it._ " The Pokedex said

"So, the evolved form of Pichu, so cool right Chuot Dien." The girl said "Pichu!" It shouted happily "Then let's go have a closer look then." She said walking up to the two Pikachu grunted as Ash continued to drag it, but he soon he became tired of dragging Pikachu, so he stopped and sighed "Pikachu, are you going to be like this the whole way?" He asked "Pi." It said turning away once again, the girl stood behind a tree and chuckled "Someone is very stubborn." She said making Chuot Dien laugh behind its paws "Is it because you don't like me?" Ash asked

"Pika, pika." Pikachu said nodding its head "Well, I like you a lot; and since I'm your trainer as well as your partner, don't you think you could be a little nicer and just open your mouth and tell me what's wrong." Ash said as Pikachu scratch its ear then opened its mouth as wide as it could. "Uh, that's not what I meant." Ash said, "Is your name the only thing you can say?" Ash asked "Pika." It said nodding once more "Wow, did you just realize that?" The girl asked who now was walking up to Ash with Chuot Dien beside her "Huh? Who are you?" Ash asked

"My name's Anaya ( _A/N: Pronounced as Uh-neye-yah_ ), I'm from Minato City, and I'm currently on a Pokemon Journey with my partner Chuot Dien." The girl named Anaya said "Pichu." Chuot Dien said "Ah, who's that Pokemon?" Ash asked pulling out his pokedex and pointed it at Chuot Dien " _Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokemon, and the Pre-evolved form of Pikachu. Despite their size, Pichu can zap human adults with intense electric attacks. But, since they are unable to control their electricity, they will end up shocking themselves if surprised or frightened_." The Pokedex said "Wow, the pre-evolved form of Pikachu." Ash said with glee as he stood up

"Yours sure looks different than the one in the Pokedex." Ash said noticing that the Pichu in the Pokedex didn't have spiky ears or tufts on its head "Yep, my Pichu is one of a kind." Anaya said petting Chuot Dien's cheek Ash knelt back down facing Pikachu "See Pikachu, you're just like all pokemon; that means you should get inside your pokeball." Ash said when Anaya started laughing "That's not entirely true." She said "Well, I didn't ask you." Ash said bitterly

"You must be a new trainer, since you clearly don't know anything about Pokemon." Anaya said "So, I just started; what does that have to do with Pokemon and Pokeballs?" He asked, "It has everything to do with Pokemon and Pokeballs, you see there's a lot more than just having a Pokemon going inside its pokeball." Anaya said "That's not what the Pokedex said, it says that a pokemon stays inside pokeballs. Here, I'll prove it to ya." He said pulling out his Pokedex then opening it

" _While being trained, a Pokemon usually says inside its pokeball_." The Pokedex said "See, I know what I'm doing." Ash argued "Riiight." Anaya said sarcastically "Pika!" Pikachu said jumping a little and pressed one of the buttons on the Pokedex " _However, there are many exceptions. Some Pokemon hate being confined_." The Pokedex said Anaya laughed "Man, your Pokemon is smarter than you are." She said making Ash growl "Who made you Queen of the Kanto Region?" He asked

"Did I say anything about that? No, I didn't, man you've got a bad temper right Chuot Dien." She said "Ch-what?" Ash questioned "It's Chuot Dien, it's what I named my Pichu, it's actually Vietnamese for _Electric Mouse_." Anaya said giving Chuot Dien more attention "How do you know that's what it means?" Ash questioned "I looked it up dummy." Anaya said looking annoyed "Hey, I'm not a dummy. I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." Ash said, "Isn't Pallet the town that's close to here?" Anaya asked "Yeah." Ash said "Man, you really did just start your journey." Anaya said teasing him

"So, what if I did just start today, how long ago did you start?" Ash asked her "When did I start? Probably about three months tops." She said "What! Then how come you're giving me a hard time when clearly you just started too?" Ash questioned "It's longer than you." She said looking smug "Whatever, I'll show you. This ought ta make things better." Ash said untying Pikachu from the clothesline "I'll even get rid of the gloves." Ash said taking off the gloves "Is this better?" He asked holding out one finger towards Pikachu "Pi." It said turning away from Ash again

"Still not good enough!" Ash exclaimed softly "Pika." Pikachu said while nodding its head. Ash sighed as Anaya and Chuot Dien chuckled, suddenly the two trainers and their Pokemon heard something walk behind them. They turned around and saw a small, plump-bodied avian Pokemon. It was primarily brown with a cream-colored face, underside, and flight feathers. Both of its feet and beak were a pinkish-gray color. It had black angular marking around both of its eyes and a small crest of brown with cream feathers above its eyes "It's a Pidgey." Ash said, "Thanks for that info Dexter." Anaya said looking irritated

Ash grunted at her then reached into his pocket and grabbed his pokedex then pointed it towards the Pidgey " _Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon, Pidgey are docile Pokemon, it generally prefers to flee from its enemies rather than fight them. This makes them the perfect target for beginning Pokemon Trainers_." The Pokedex said "This must be our lucky day. Pikachu, let's capture it." Ash said "Chu." Pikachu said looking away "Seriously Pikachu, aren't you ever gonna listen to me?" Ash questioned "Chu." It said still looking away "I take that as a no." Anaya said making Ash grunt in frustration "I didn't ask for your opinion." Ash said, "Come on Pikachu, why won't you?" He asked "Pika." It said taking off

"Pika, pika, pika." It said while climbing up a tree then sat on one of the branches "Cha!" It said yawning "Good Lord, Chuot Dien wasn't this stubborn when I chose him." Anaya said looking up the tree at Pikachu "Pi! Chupichu!" Chuot Dien said sounding offended "Oh, don't you start. You are totally stubborn, and you know it." Anaya said "Pichu." Chuot Dien said with a sweat drop "Still, even though I think he's an idiot." Anaya said "Hey!" Ash exclaimed "I still think you're being too reluctant, Pikachu. Just give him the benefit of the doubt and see what happens." Anaya said "Pika." Pikachu said turning away from Anaya this time

"Pichu." Chuot Dien said hopping from Anaya's shoulder and landed on the trunk of the tree, it then climbed up the trunk and got on the same branch as Pikachu "Pichu. Pichu, chupi, pichu?" Chuot Dien asked ( **T:** _ **Hey, what's up with you? Why are you being so mean to that trainer down there?**_ ) "Pika, pi pikachu, pi, pi, pi, pika." Pikachu said ( **T:** _ **Why should I be nice to someone that will see me nothing more than his servant?**_ ) "Pichu, pichu. Pi, pi, pichu. Pichu, pichu; pichu, pi, pichu." Chuot Dien said ( **T:** _ **I see where you're coming from, and I feel the same way, but I don't think that's what the trainer is thinking.**_ )

"Pika, pikachu. Pi, pi, pi, pika, pikachu, cha. Pikachu, pika, pika, pika. Pikachu, cha pika, pikachu." Pikachu responded ( **T:** _ **Ha, you may not know what he's thinking, but I do, and I know he doesn't see us as equals. No trainer does, all trainers think we are here to serve them. So, I refuse to be a slave.**_ ) "Pichu, pichu!" Chuot Dien shouted sounding angry ( **T:** _ **Not all trainers are like that.**_ ) "Pika, pika. Pikachu, pikachu?" Pikachu questioned ( **T:** _ **Whoa, what's got you all electrified?**_ ) "Pichu, pichu. Pipichu, pi, pi, pichu." Chuot Dien ( **T:** _ **Anaya is not like that; she and I are friends.**_ ) "Pika." Pikachu said ( **T:** _ **Right.**_ ) "Pichu." Chuot Dien growled then hopped down and into Anaya's arms

"Pichu, pichu. Pi, pichu, chu, pichu, pi, pichu. Chu, pi, pichu." Chuot Dien said ( **T:** _ **Just like us Pokemon, each and every trainer is different and unique; and I know my trainer Anaya is one of those unique trainers.**_ ) "That Pikachu is a strange one alright." Anaya said "Okay, I get the message now. I don't want or need your help. I can catch that Pidgey all by myself." Ash said setting his bookbag down "I pledged that I would capture all the pokemon in the world and become a Pokemon Master, and now I'm ready to take the next step on fulfilling that pledge." Ash said as he grabbed the shrunk pokeball from his belt.

"Pidgey, you're gonna be mine." Ash said he then pressed the button on the front making it return to its normal size he then turned his hat around "Pokeball, go!" He shouted throwing the Pokeball at the Pidgey which turned red then vanished into the Pokeball "Yes! I did it!" Ash shouted when he noticed that the Pokeball was wiggling. It wiggled for a while until a bright white light came out of the Pokeball revealing it to be the Pidgey, the Pokeball was sent back to Ash, who caught it, while the Pidgey made a clean getaway. "Aww, I blew it." Ash said making Pikachu giggle

Ash grunted as he pulled out his Pokedex and opened it " _To capture a Pokemon, you usually have your own Pokemon battle with the other it until it is weak_." The Pokedex said "I could've told you that." Anaya said "Great, now they tell me." Ash said placing the Pokedex back into his pocket while Pikachu howled with laughter "Even if I knew that beforehand; I couldn't battle with it, even if I wanted to; and that's only because the only Pokemon I have won't even listen to me." Ash said looking back at Pikachu when he noticed something moving around in his backpack.

"Hey!" Ash exclaimed as the culprit came out of his backpack revealing it to be a small rodent Pokemon, it had purple fur on its back and cream fur on its stomach. It had large teeth with long whiskers and a long, slightly curled tail. "Get out of my backpack!" Ash said shouting at the Pokemon which left in a hurry, before it disappeared into the grass, it looked back at Ash and hissed at him. "What was that pokemon?" Ash question taking out his Pokedex and opening it on contact " _Rattata, the Mouse Pokemon, Rattata can be found almost anywhere, but it mostly likes to lives in forests. It like cheese, nuts, fruits, and berries._ " The Pokedex said

"Yeah, but we're in a open field, not a forest." Ash said with a hint of anger in his voice " _It also comes out into open fields to steal food from stupid travelers._ " The Pokedex said "Wha-are you calling me stupid?" Ash questioned as Pikachu laughed even harder Ash glared at the electric Pokemon "Man, even the Pokedex mocks you." Anaya said, "Oh yeah, I like to see you try and capture a Pokemon." Ash said challenging her "Ok then, I will." She said She then started scanning for a Pokemon she seemed interested in, she then noticed a pokemon that had a yellow hide that was patterned like a brick, but its muzzle and underbelly was white. Its eyes were blue and almond shaped, it had a pointed snout and triangular ears with white insides. Its tail was thick and conical; It had two long claws on each foot and three sharp claws on its forepaws.

Anaya grabbed her Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon " _Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokemon, Sandshrew spends much of its time hidden underground in deep burrows. It only emerges to hunt, which waits within its burrow then instantly lunges out and then drags in passing prey._ " The Pokedex said "So, it's a ground type. You're a good choice, and not to mention cute too." Anaya said putting her Pokedex away "Going by how a Pokemon looks, you've gotta be kidding right?" Ash questioned "Why do you just shut up and watch a pro catch a Pokemon." Anaya said then grabbed a Pokeball from her pocket and made it bigger Ash watched curiously

"Pokeball, go!" She shouted throwing a pokeball which hit the ground, a burst of white light came out and revealed a pinniped Pokemon with a thick bluish white fur. It had a pale maw and a large red tongue with a pair of tusks on its lower jaw. It had circular eyes and a black nose. On its head was a small horn and had two flippers on its chest and two flippers on its tail which looked like a water spout. "Huh, who's that Pokemon?" Ash question taking out his pokedex " _Seel, the Sea Lion Pokemon, Seel has a warm fur and thick hide that allows it to swim in waters as cold as negative 40 degrees Fahrenheit._ " It said

"Geez, that's pretty cold." Ash said "Seel, use headbutt." Anaya said as commanded it lunged at Sandshrew and tried to attack but it curled up and started rolling "Huh? What did it just do?" Anaya questioned as she pulled out her pokedex "Not so hot now are you." Ash said looking satisfied "Shut up, and I'll show you how hot I can be." Anaya said looking incensed Ash cringed in fear and said "Ok, I will." Anaya then opened her Pokedex " _Sandshrew has the ability to curl into a tight ball to protect itself from great falls and opponents._ " It said

"I see, then we'll have to uncurl it from its ball if we want water attacks to work; but first we have to distract it." Anaya said putting the pokedex away "Ok Seel dodge Sandshrew's attack." Anaya said "Seel." Seel said as Sandshrew came rolling in to attack Seel landed a small distance away from the Sandshrew which came charging back at Seel "Seel, dodge it again." Anaya order Seel jumped and landed back in front of Anaya Sandshrew continue to roll as it started to turn "Ok Seel, use headbutt now and aim it at Sandshrew's side!" Anaya shouted

"Huh?" Ash said confused "Pika?" Pikachu said right after Ash and who was also confused "Seel." It said giving Anaya a nod it then jumped and rammed into Sandshrew's side knocking it off balance, it skid across the ground and started to get up "Seel, use water gun on Sandshrew before it has the time to recover." Anaya said it then released a spiral of water from its mouth hitting Sandshrew "Seel use headbutt and then water gun to finish this up." Anaya said Seel charged at Sandshrew as it skid across the ground again but before it could get up Seel attack it with water gun making it hit a tree "Now's my chance." She said grabbing an empty pokeball "Go pokeball!" She shouted as she threw the pokeball, it hit Sandshrew and encased it in a red light then drew it into the pokeball.

It wiggled for a little bit, but not long after it sounded off, telling Anaya that she captured it "Yes, I caught a Sandshrew." She said "Pichu, pichu." Chuot Dien said "You were wonderful Seel, now take a good rest." She said returning it back into its pokeball. Ash stared at her with his mouth hanging wide open "There, I just proved to you that I can capture a Pokemon." Anaya said "Yeah, if I had a Pokemon that would listen to me I could capture Pokemon too." Ash said crossing his arms "Too bad you don't have one." Anaya said pushing Ash's buttons making him grunt

"So, how many Pokemon have you captured?" Ash asked "How many? Hmm, let's see. I first caught Seel, then I caught in another town, one in the forest, and now this one. Counting all I've got four." Anaya said "What, four?" Ash exclaimed not sure if he believed her "And counting Chuot Dien, I have five pokemon." Anaya said, "How in the world do you do it?" Ash questioned "That's for me to know and for you to never find out." Anaya said placing her pokeball into her bookbag then slung it over her shoulders "Come on Chuot Dien we've spent enough time around these losers." Anaya said as she walked away "Pichu." Chuot Dien said hopping onto Anaya's shoulder "Hey, where are you going?" Ash questioned

"I've got places to go, people to beat, and Pokemon to train. Good luck and miss me." Anaya said, "Oh like that will ever happen!" Ash yelled as she walked away "Pika." Pikachu said as it watch Anaya walk away, though Ash or Anaya didn't see it, Pikachu saw Chuot Dien turn around and said "Piiii-chu." While giving Pikachu a Japanese Raspberry "Piii-kaaaaa." It said with electricity sparking from its cheeks looking angry, Ash grunted as he watched her disappear from view "She's really irritating." He said as more Pidgeys cooed

Ash sees a few Pidgeys in the tall grass nearby. He pick up a rock and throws it but misses them scaring the Pidgeys away "Aw man." He said in disappointment when he saw a silhouette of another Pokemon, he picked up another rock "I'll get you this time." He said throwing the rock and hitting it in the head "I got it!" He exclaimed happily as the Pokemon turned its head around not looking happy it was hit one bit. The Pokemon was another small brown avian Pokemon. But it had a rough brown plumage on its head with a short-hooked beak.

Its underside was beige with two thin strips, its light pink feet had three talons and its wings were a pinkish red that was lighter around the edges. Its back was black, and it had three brown tail feathers. "I wonder what pokemon that is." Ash questioned taking out his Pokedex " _Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. Unlike Pidgey, Spearow has a terrible attitude. It's very wild and will attack humans and Pokemon for no reason._ " The Pokedex said freaking Ash out; The Spearow tries to attack Ash but luckily, he ducked down in time. It attacked Ash a couple of times when it spotted Pikachu in the tree then started targeting it.

Pikachu dodged the Spearow's attack then ran closer to the trunk of the tree hoping it would protect it "Hey, why are you attacking Pikachu?! It wasn't the one who threw the rock!" Ash shouted " _Wild Pokemon tend to be jealous of human trained Pokemon_." The Pokedex said "Seriously!" Ash exclaimed as the Spearow still tormented Pikachu, when it swooped in again it made Pikachu fall from the branch it was sitting on, but with quick reflexes it grabbed the branch in time before it fell to the ground "Pikachu!" Ash shouted as Pikachu attacked it with a thunder shock, which hit the Spearow and made it fall to the ground.

"Whoa, nice shot." Ash said as the Spearow stood up and shouted "Spearow!" As it called for reinforcement and a flock of Spearows appeared and start flying towards Ash and Pikachu "Uh, should we run for our lives?" Ash questioned "Pikachu." Pikachu said agreeing with and took off with Ash. The two ran as fast as they could but the Spearow was always right behind them "Don't worry Pikachu! No matter what happens, I'll protect you!" Ash said when Pikachu started to speed up "Hey don't run ahead! I said I'll protect -ow-!" Ash said as a Spearow knocked him in the head Pikachu was then bombarded by Spearows

"Leave Pikachu alone!" Ash shouted as Pikachu collapsed "Pikachu!" Ash shouted running up to it, Ash picked Pikachu up and kept on running until they come to a cliff in which had a waterfall "Oh great, now what?" He questioned then looked back at the Spearows "Well, it's all or nothing." Ash said and jumped into the water which made him float downstream. A little way down a girl, with orange hair that was tied into a side ponytail, sat on the river bank with a fishing rod in her hands. She wore red suspenders with a yellow tank top that was basically showing her whole midriff.

She had on high waisted blue denim shorts and red and yellow sneakers. Her line started to bubble causing her to draw her attention to it. It went under water then started to pull away from her "Yes, I gotta bite!" She said happily as she tried to pull it out, but it was giving the girl a pretty good fight "Wow! I think this could be a big one!" She said and pulled the line as hard as she could pulling Ash and Pikachu out of the water "What? I caught a kid?" She exclaimed when she noticed Ash holding Pikachu "Oh, and a Pokemon!" She said walking up to Ash

"Oh, are you okay?" She asked "Yes, I'm ok." Ash said "Not you, that Pokemon you're holding, look what you've done to that poor thing! Is it breathing?" She asked, "I think so." Ash said "Well just don't sit there, it needs help! There's a Medical Center not too far from here so get going already!" The girl said, "You mean like a hospital?" Ash asked "Yes, for Pokemon." She said, "Can you tell me which way it is?" Ash asked her "It's that way." She said pointing towards the direction as suddenly Ash sees the Spearows coming back towards them "They're back! Quick, get away!" He said as he took the girl's bike and placed Pikachu in the basket

"Hey, what do you think you are you doing?" She asked as Ash got on it "I'm borrowing this." He said just before he took off "Hey, that's my bike!" The girl shouted at him "I promise I'll give it back to you someday." Ash shouted back as he pedaled off "Hey, give me back my bike." The girl shouted and tried to follow him but vanished all too soon, Ash pedaled as fast as he could but soon the Spearows caught up as thunder and light was heard in the distance, but Ash still kept Pedaling "Pikachu." Pikachu said weakly

"Just hang on Pikachu!" Ash said as a storm began pouring overhead "We're almost there!" He said when the flock of Spearow started attacking Ash which distracted him from seeing the hill and caused him to lose his balance, he crashes the bike and both he and Pikachu went flying. When Ash opened his eyes, he saw Pikachu lying a few feet away from him "Pikachu!" He shouted, he crawled over towards it "Chu." Pikachu said weakly as Ash placed his hand on it "No, Pikachu, stay strong." Ash said as the sound of lightning echoed through the sky Ash took out Pikachu's pokeball

"Pikachu, please get inside." Ash said as he pressed the button on the pokeball making it bigger "I know you hate going in there, but maybe I can save you if you're inside. And after that...after that...Oh, just trust me Pikachu." Ash said then sat the pokeball down in front of Pikachu "Pika." It said "I am Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, I am destined to become the greatest Pokemon Master in the world, and I will not be defeated by the likes of you, and I will not let you hurt my friend anymore. So, if you want Pikachu, then you'll have to go through me." Ash said holding his arms out guarding Pikachu

"Pi-ka-chu." Pikachu said confused "Don't worry about me Pikachu just get inside your pokeball." Ash said Pikachu just stared at Ash in shocked as he thought " _ **I now see it, I now understand what that Pichu meant. I never really saw the true power of humans until now.**_ " As Ash grunted "Come and get me." He shouted as the Spearows came swooping in to attack Ash Pikachu, then used all its remaining strength, climbs up Ash, and jumps out at the Spearow all the while thinking " _ **People and Pokemon do have one thing in common. We are all different.**_ "

Pikachu is then hit by a lightning bolt from the storm above and causes a massive explosion "P-I-K-A-C-H-U!" Pikachu shouted releasing a Thunderbolt! When Pikachu and Ash woke up next to each other the rain had stopped, and the sun was shining. "Well, we beat 'em." Ash said "Chu." Pikachu said agreeing as it nodded its head, when suddenly a golden bird flew over their heads "What Pokemon was that?" Ash asked " _There is no data. There are still Pokemon yet to be identified_." The Pokedex said

Ash gasped "Pokemon yet to be identified. I hope we get to see it again." He said then looked down at Pikachu and smiled "But first thing's first. Let's get you to that Medical Center." Ash said while picking Pikachu up then headed out once they climbed to the top of a hill they could see Viridian City not far, as looked upon it with excitement as Pikachu licked Ash's face. He smiled down at the pokemon who was now a part of him then walked down to Viridian City.

But this was only the beginning of their amazing adventures. Their journey will be packed with nonstop action; they will laugh, cry, fight, but most of all grow closer together than ever before. They will encounter many friends and evil enemies too, and Pokemon they never thought they meet; all in the incredible world of Pokemon.

 _A/N: So, what did ya guys think? Please, leave a review about your thoughts but no negative comments. Go onto my profile and check out other cool things about me and see upcoming stories and story ideas. You can even type in a question in the comments and I'll post a video on my YouTube page_ _ **Please no negative reviews**_ _. Or you can go to my DeviantArt page and go behind the scenes of the making of_ **Pokèmon: League of Adventures** _, you can even go on my Polyvore page and see what Anaya and Chuot Dien look like as well as what she wears_. _I'll post the links up on my Fanfic profile._


	2. Chapter 2: Pokèmon Emergency

Chapter Two: Pokemon Emergency

In the town of Viridian City; all was quite. That is until a woman spoke through the P.A. system "Attention Citizens of Viridian City." The woman said with Auburn eyes and blue hair and who apparently was a police officer since she was wearing a dark blue uniform and cap "We have reports that Pokemon thieves are possibly in the area. So please, be on the lookout for suspicious looking people. I repeat, be on the lookout for suspicious..." She said when she was distracted by someone running

"Well, speak of the devil." She said as the person continued running which turned out to be Ash still carrying an injured Pikachu. But just as he passed the Police Station where the officer was currently at, she grabbed him by the collar "Hold it right there." She said as Ash struggled to get away "Just what do you think you are doing with that Pokemon young man?" She asked "It's my Pokemon and I'm taking it to the Pokemon Center." Ash said "Oh, I'm so sorry, I thought you were stealing it. Just show me your I.D. then you can go." The officer said "I.D.?" Ash questioned "I need to know if you're not a thief, since we have reports of Pokemon thieves in our area." She said

"I have to use extreme caution and not let just anybody walk in." The officer said as she showed him a Wanted Poster that was next to the station "Oh great, I don't have an I.D." He said "I just came here from Pallet Town and we..." Ash started to say when the officer interrupted him "You are the fourth person from Pallet Town I've seen today." The officer said "The fourth?" Ash questioned when it suddenly hit him "Oh just great, if I'm the fourth then that must mean Gary Oak is or has been here already." Ash said not happy one bit

"It's extremely unusual for a trainer to carry his pokemon in his arms instead of a pokeball. How am I to know you didn't steal it?" The officer questioned suspiciously "Please let me through and take Pikachu to the Pokemon Center, I would never steal a pokemon, even if my own mother told me to, so please and let me through Miss." Ash pleaded as the officer noticed his pokedex in his pocket "Hey what's that you got there in your pocket?" She asked "What?" Ash asked looking down at his pocket and saw the same thing she was looking at "Oh, you mean my Pokedex?" He asked holding his pokedex up which the officer snatched from his hand "Ah, yes; here we go." She said as Ash looked at her totally confused

"Ok, if you are the real deal then it should..." She said pushing some buttons then paused for a minute " _I am Dexter, a Pokedex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokemon trainer Ashton, Ash, Ketchum of the town of Pallet. My function is to provide Ash with information and advice regarding Pokemon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced._ " The pokedex called Dexter said "Then it should do exactly just that." The officer said with a small chuckle "Oh, my pokedex, I didn't realize it was also my I.D." Ash said "Say, did your Pokedex say your last name was Ketchum?" The officer asked "Yeah." Ash said

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Artavius Ketchum, would you?" She asked "Uh, yeah, he's my Dad." Ash said "I thought so. you look exactly like him, it seems we have a celebrity on our hands." The officer said "Uh, no, not really. It is ok for me to take Pikachu to the Pokemon Center now?" Ash asked changing the subject not really in mood to talk about his Dad at that moment "I can get you there in no time flat." The officer said with a wink She brought him into the Station's garage where a motorcycle with a sidecar sat "Hop into the sidecar Ash." The officer said as he got in with Pikachu in his arms as the officer got on the bike.

She then opened the garage and started the motorcycle "Sit back, hold on tight, and try not to scream." She said taking off making Ash shouted "Whoa!" The engine revved leaving behind a huge cloud of car exhaust which blew right into a girl's face, the same girl Ash met on the river. She apparently found her charred bike because she was holding it at that precise moment as she coughed "Hey, what's the big idea!?" She shouted once the smoke was cleared, she then grunted in anger "Come back here!" She yelled again taking off after them.

* * *

Back at the station, the wanted poster was suddenly then taken by a floating hook, which turned out to be nothing more than someone dangling it from their hot air balloon and examined it "A wanted poster how delightful." A woman said who had blue eyes and Magenta hair, this woman's name was Jessie "Delightful? This picture makes me look hideous." A man said looking at the poster who had green eyes and ice violet hair, this man's name was James "Then you should be happy that the Photographer captured the real you." Jessie said

"Exactly." James said placing the poster down "But there's no need to be hasty. We'll show these peasants." Jessie said "The citizens of Viridian City will be sorry they ever saw my face." James said "We're all sorry to see your face, can you stay focus. We're here to capture rare and valuable Pokemon." A pokemon surprisingly said, it was a small feline pokemon that had cream colored fur, that was brown at the tips of its hind paws and tail. Its Ovid head featured two whiskers on each side of its face. It had wide eyes with slit pupils, two pointed teeth on the upper jaw, and a gold oval coin embedded in its forehead.

Its ears were black with brown interiors and was flanked with two additional whiskers. This pokemon's name was Meowth "Yes, yes. We know." Jessie said "Of course, how could I have forgotten that." James said "Just remember you two, I am the top cat." Meowth said "Whatever you say." James said as all three continued to travel above Viridian City in their Meowth balloon

* * *

Ash was still seated in the sidecar of the of the officer's motorcycle, She looked over at Ash "So." She said getting his attention "What's your father been doing these days? It's been years since I saw him in a battle." The officer said "Well, I'm not exactly sure but last I heard he was on another Pokemon journey." Ash told her "Huh? Why is he on another journey?" The officer asked "That's what I would like to know." He said the officer noticed Ash's behavior and became suspicious but was distracted by a building

"There, right there is the Pokemon Center." The officer said as they came closer to a building with a big red dome in top "That's the Pokemon Center? It's gigantic!" Ash exclaimed shocked just as they got near the entrance "This is gonna be a little tough, so hang on tight." She said and made a leap over the entrance steps, the bike skidded across the entryway, the automatic doors opened as the motorcycle continued to skid then stopped in front of the front desk. The nurse that was behind it at the time was not at all happy that the officer rode her motorbike into the Pokemon Center.

She had blue eyes and pink hair that was tied up into round rings. She wore a pink colored Mexican dress with a white nurse apron, white low-heel Mary Jane shoes, and a white nurse cap with a little red hospital cross on the front. "We have a driveway, you know." The nurse said "There was no time. It's a Pokemon Emergency." The officer said getting off her bike, Ash then stood up with Pikachu in his arms "Please help it." He pleaded "A pikachu, I see. We'll do whatever we can." The nurse said grabbing a P.A. system mic from the desk as Ash stepped out of the sidecar.

"I need a stretcher for a small electric rodent, stat!" The nurse said into the P.A. system mic and not a moment sooner two pink, Ovoid pokemon came out bringing the stretcher, they both had three hair like growths on the side of their heads that was tipped with a darker shade of pink. On the center of their bellies was a dark pink pouch that contained a single white egg. They had stubby arms, and small pink feet with short tails, they also had the same nurse's hat with the same red hospital cross on the front "Chansey." They both said

The nurse took Pikachu from Ash's arms and placed it on the stretcher "Now don't you worry about a thing. Pikachu will be just fine." She said to Ash "Rush this pokemon to the critical treatment room Chansey." The nurse whispered to the Chansey "Chansey." It said nodding and rolled Pikachu away, the nurse then pulled on rubber gloves as a Chansey waited next to her with a tray in its hands that held equipment "We'll begin the treatment right away." The nurse said "Um..." Ash said stepping forward a little

"Now, who might you be?" The nurse asked "His name is Ash, and he's Pikachu's trainer." The officer said "Please, is there anything that I can do?" Ash asked the nurse "You can start by being more responsible." The nurse said sternly "Excuse me Miss?" Ash questioned "If you want to be a Pokemon trainer, young man, you don't have your pokemon battle until it's in this condition." The nurse scolded "But we weren't even battling, you don't even know what happened." Ash said "What's done is done, now we have to treat your Pikachu." The nurse said still with a stern voice

"So, what can I do?" Ash questioned "You just leave everything to me." The nurse said more calmly this time "I leave the Pokemon in your hands." The officer said saluting to the nurse "Thankfully you got it here just in time." The nurse said "Just doing my job. Well, I have to go back to work and get my bike away from the desk and out of the Center." The officer said "Next time, use the driveway." The nurse said as the officer chuckled in embarrassment and left

"Ash please stay out here and wait." The nurse said as muffled engine sounds were heard "Can't I...?" Ash questioned as the nurse walked into the treatment room while the doors closed behind her it was then a little light turned on outside supposedly signaling that treatment was taking place at that moment "Pikachu." Ash said in his thoughts sounding very worried

* * *

Not far from the Pokemon Center, Anaya was walking in the lit up streets with Chuot Dien up on her shoulders "What'd ya say Chuot Dien, you wanna stay at the Pokemon Center tonight?" She asked "Piiichu!" Chuot Dien squealed happily "Sounds like it's a deal. So now the question is: Which way is it to the Pokemon Center?" She questioned as she took a book out and examined it just as the officer was riding down the streets and saw Anaya standing with Chuot Dien and stopped near them "Excuse me young lady." The officer said

Anaya looked up and saw the officer "Oh, it's Officer Jenny." Anaya said "Huh? Do I know you?" Officer Jenny asked as Anaya walked up to her with the book put away "No, but I've been traveling a lot to know an Officer Jenny when I see one." Anaya said "Ahh, I see." She said as she placed her kickstand up and got off her bike "Are you from Pallet Town?" She asked "Uh, no; I'm from Minato City." Anaya said "Minato City? You mean you come from Northern Kanto?" Officer Jenny questioned

Anaya just giggled "Yep, been there my whole life." Anaya said when her smile faded "I think." Anaya mumbled quietly "Hmm? What was that you just said?" Officer Jenny asked not quite hearing what she said "Oh, um, nothing. Uh, so, do you need something Officer Jenny?" Anaya asked changing the subject quickly "Yes, I was wondering if that pokemon was your's." Officer Jenny said "Uh, yeah. Why do you ask?" Anaya questioned

"Well, for one thing, it's not very common to see a Pokemon hanging outside its Pokeball. But it's another thing to see a Pichu, a Pokemon that's not native around Kanto, especially one that's unique as yours." Officer Jenny said "Yep, my Pichu is one of a kind." Anaya said giving Chuot Dien attention "Even so, I would like to see some identification from you, please." Officer Jenny said "Huh?" Anaya said confused "There are recent reports that Pokemon thieves are in our area." Officer Jenny said

"Thieves?! That's terrible." Anaya said "Pichu." Chuot Dien said as well Officer Jenny nodded "I have to be careful and that means nobody can just walk in here without some sort of proof or I.D." She said "Oh, yes of course." Anaya said reaching into her pocket, pulling out her Pokedex and handing it to Officer Jenny "Here you go." She said "Thank you." Officer Jenny said taking Anaya's pokedex and opened it

"Now, let's see." Officer Jenny said as she pressed the buttons on Anaya's pokedex when suddenly " _I am Dexter, a Pokedex programmed by Professor Lilithan Zaveri for Pokemon Trainer Anaya of Minato City. My function is to provide Anaya with information regarding Pokemon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced._ " Anaya's pokedex said "Well, that's good enough for me. Sorry for the trouble." Officer Jenny said closing the pokedex and handing it back to Anaya

"Not a problem." Anaya said taking her pokedex back and placing it in her pocket "Well, I must be off, I still have important duties to attend to." Officer Jenny said and was about to leave when Anaya stopped "Oh, wait." She said grabbing her attention "Could you show me the way to the Pokemon Center?" Anaya asked "Sure; just keep going down this street and you'll see a building with a big red dome on top, you can't miss it." Officer Jenny said pointing in the direction the Pokemon Center was at

"But I will say that it will be quite some time before Nurse Joy can take care of your Pokemon." Officer Jenny now lowering her arm down "Huh? Why's that?" Anaya asked "Well, I just had to transport a critically injured Pokemon and Nurse Joy is treating it as we speak." Officer Jenny said "Oh, that's ok, we can wait. Right Chuot Dien?" Anaya said asked Chuot Dien "Pichu." Chuot Dien said making Officer Jenny giggle "You two sure are pretty close." She said

"Yep, we've been together for a while now, haven't we buddy?" Anaya said petting Chuot Dien's cheek "Pichu, pichu." Chuot Dien said happily "Thanks for the directions Officer Jenny." Anaya said "My pleasure. Please, if you see anything suspicious, contact me immediately." Officer Jenny said saluting again "I'll definitely keep my eyes open. Thanks again!" Anaya shouted to Officer Jenny as she made her way towards the Pokemon Center "Have a nice evening." Officer Jenny said once Anaya vanished from view, Officer Jenny got back on her bike and rode off

* * *

A Pidgey cuckoo clock is what startled Ash up from his little nap, he sighed in relief and looked up at the sign which was still on. He then looked over at the clock that told him it was 8 o'clock at night on the dot. Pikachu had been in its procedure for nearly an hour now and that worried him. He then sighed again before looking down to his left at the row of video phones "I might as well call home while I'm waiting." He said getting up and walking over to one of the phones then dialed his home number

"Ring, ring, ring; ring, ring, ring. Phone call, Phone call." The video phone sounded throughout the Ketchum and Miyoshi home, Ms. Miyoshi had her robe on, a towel on her head, and her face was covered in a white facial mask. Luckily she was smart enough not to turn on the camcorder on the video phone "Hello, this is the Ketchum and Miyoshi Residence, this is Delia Miyoshi speaking." She said

"Hey Mom, it's me." Ash said threw the speaker "Ah!" Ms. Miyoshi squealed in delight and took of the towel and used it to wipe the mask off her face, she then grabbed the phone's receiver "Oh, hi there honey, how's everything going?" She asked as she turned on the camcorder "Where are you calling from, Ash?" She asked now that Ash could see her

"The Pokemon Center in Viridian City." Ash said with sorrow in his voice "Oh my goodness, you're already in Viridian City? It took me and your father about four days to get to Viridian City when we started our Pokemon Training. Oh he'll be so proud of you, he's always said you're his greatest treasure." Ms. Miyoshi said "Yeah a worthless one at that." Ash said demoralizing himself "Oh Ash, don't be so disheartened, you're doing great. You're growing up right before my eyes, spreading your wings and soaring like a Spearow." Ms. Miyoshi said

"I feel more like a fallen Pidgey." Ash said with guilt still in his voice "I will not have you talk about yourself like that. Just believe in yourself and you can do anything, understand?" Ms. Miyoshi questioned "Yes." Ash said in a low voice even though you could clearly hear it breaking "And you are changing your underwear everyday, aren't you?" Ms. Miyoshi asked "Yes." Ash said a little more loudly this time his voice still breaking "Alright, I'll let you go so you can get some sleep." Ms. Miyoshi said more calmly this time

"Ok, Mom." Ash said "Goodnight son, I love you." Ms. Miyoshi said "Yeah, right back at ya Mom." He said and hung up he sat there for a minute then sighed, but just as he was getting up he noticed four pictures of Pokemon, and one of them looked familiar to him "Hey, that looks like..." He said and ran up to the picture for a better look "It is, that's the flying Pokemon I saw." He said when the Pokemon Center's video phone started ringing, Ash went around the desk to answer it "Uh, this is Ash Ketchum speaking. Who is calling?" He asked

"Here, I'm over here Ash, it's Professor Oak. Don't you recognize me?" Professor Oak's voice said as the Pokemon picture below the one Ash was looking at glided down revealing a video behind it which showed the back of the Professor's head "Uh, no Professor, I didn't recognize the back of your head." Ash said "Huh?" Professor Oak questioned turning around "Oops, wrong camera." He said as the camera changed and was now showing the front of him

"There, that's better. I just spoke with your Mother and she told me you made it to Viridian City. Am I correct?" Professor Oak asked "I wouldn't be talking to you if I wasn't, would I?" Ash said "You wouldn't be talking to me if you...Oh, I see." Professor Oak said once he understood what Ash had meant "The other trainers made it there with no problem at all, and I was surprised you got there so soon." Professor Oak said "I'll admit, when you left, I had doubts that you could handle your Pikachu." Professor Oak said making Ash feel bad about himself

"Then, my grandson Gary said that you probably wouldn't have a single new Pokemon by the time you got to Viridian City, so I bet him a million dollars he'd be wrong." Professor Oak said surprising Ash "Well, now I know why he called me." Ash thought to himself "I hope that bet was figuratively than literally." Ash said out loud this time with guilt on his face "Oh, why do I even bother?" Professor Oak questioned to himself in shame

"But I did see a flying Pokemon like that one in the picture, hanging up there. It flew right over me and Pikachu's head and over a rainbow." Ash said pointing to the picture "Don't talk such nonsense. Trainers all over the world have search their whole lives and never seen it." Professor Oak said who apparently could see what Ash was talking about "It sure looked like it a whole lot." Ash said "You must've been mistaken for another Pokemon." Professor Oak said when his doorbell rang

"Ah, there's my pizza. Coming!" Professor Oak shouted getting up but then leaned back "It was very nice to talk to you Ash, and I wish you the best of luck." Professor Oak said and left "Mmm, anchovies, spinach, and pineapple pizza." Professor Oak said just before the call was hung up "Professor Oak sure does like strange things." Ash said just as Anaya walked in "Huh?" He said turning around when Anaya noticed him standing behind the desk

"Hey, you're that kid with the stubborn Pikachu." Anaya said "Oh great, it's you." Ash said bitterly "Hold on just a minute, did Officer Jenny bring you here?" She asked "Huh? Oh, you mean that female Officer, yeah how did you know that?" Ash asked Anaya as she groaned "Then Pikachu was the critically injured pokemon she told me about." She said taking a step towards Ash "Alright, how did Pikachu get hurt in the first place?" Anaya asked really close to Ash's face

"Well you see, a whole flock of Spearow started attacking us." Ash said "The whole flock? Alright, what did you do?" She asked "Huh?" Ash questioned confused "Pokemon only will attack humans or Pokemon if they do something to provoke them. Even though Spearow, are just like any other Pokemon, they are still very territorial, I know the Pokedex says that they attack humans and Pokemon for no reason but in reality they are just scaring humans and pokemon from their territory.

"Plus, when Spearow are just trying to scare pokemon and humans away from their territory they will only send one of its flock to do the job. But since you had a whole flock chasing you and your Pikachu you must've done something to agitate them" Anaya said jabbing her index finger violently at Ash's chest "Uh, well, I did throw a rock at one of them." Ash said "What? You threw a rock at them?" Anaya exclaimed "I thought it was a Pidgey." Ash said trying to defend himself "You're lucky it wasn't a Pidgey or otherwise a Pidgeotto, a Pidgeot would've wiped both of your heads clean off." Anaya said

"Hey, Pikachu was the one who attacked it with a thundershock." Ash said "True, but it all comes back onto you, the person who threw a rock at it; I know wild Pokemon tend to be jealous of human trained Pokemon but it would've left you two alone if you hadn't thrown that rock at it." Anaya said as Ash stared at her as she rubbed her temples "You're more stupider than I thought." Anaya said "Pichu." Chuot Dien said shaking its head Ash just scowled at the two of them "Now I've got you." A girl's voice rang threw the halls of the Pokemon Center

Ash and Anaya turned towards where it was coming from. The girl from the river had finally caught up to Ash with her barbecued bike still in her arms, she panted a couple of times "I knew I'd find you here." She said as Anaya and Chuot Dien looked at her completely confused on who she was "Hey, what happened to your bike?" Ash asked totally shocked as he pointed towards it "What happened to my bike? You happened to my bike you little loser. This is what's left after you stole it to save your pokemon." The girl said

"What? You stole somebody's bike!?" Anaya exclaimed "If I hadn't Pikachu would've made it in time." Ash said but Anaya just groaned and smacked her forehead "Piiichu." Chuot Dien said copying her "I can see why your Pokemon is in the.., Whoa!" The girl said falling backwards dropping her bike "Ouch." Anaya said as she and ash went to check on her "Are you alright? Let me help you up." Ash said reaching down to her but the girl just smacked it away

"I don't need your pity, you're totally gonna pay for what you did to my bike." The girl shouted very angry "Jeez, you need to calm down, I know he stole it from you but you need to turn the Drama dial down about four notches." Anaya said looking slightly irritated "Excuse me, this doesn't concern you. So, keep yourself out of other people's business." The girl said screaming at Anaya "All I'm telling you to do is calm down." Anaya argued back

"Listen, I'll make up for it, I promise. But I can't do anything about your bike until..." Ash started but couldn't go on the girl growled in frustration "I don't want an excuse, I just want a new bike now!" The girl shouted "You do know that bikes are expensive, right?" Anaya questioned "Pichu." Chuot Dien said the girl groaned in frustration and turned to face Anaya "Didn't I tell you to butt out? This is grown up business, ok?" The girl said

"Really? Because to me it looks like a little two year old throwing a temper tantrum because she isn't getting her way." Anaya said "What did you say to me?" The girl said more angry this time "You heard me." Anaya said as she and the girl glared at each other "It's my Pikachu. My Pikachu isn't doing too good." Ash said breaking the argument between the two girls "Huh?" They said in unison as they looked at Ash as he looked behind him at the treatment door that had the light still on at the top

"Is it very serious?" The girl asked "I think so." Ash said "How long has Pikachu been in there?" Anaya asked as well "For over an hour, and there's nothing I can do." Ash said gloomy "Oh." The girl said as she and Anaya looked saddened as well when the light went off and the doors opened revealing the nurse, that was called Nurse Joy by Officer Jenny, grabbing the attention to the three trainers Ash ran up to the stretcher with Pikachu still laying on top

"Pikachu, are you alright?" Ash asked when he noticed Pikachu was still unconscious "Your Pikachu is resting. It's a good thing you got it here so fast. The procedure went well and it will be just fine in no time." Nurse Joy said "And it's all thanks to the Pokemon Center." The girl said happily "Yes, thank you so much." Ash said "Now Pikachu needs a good rest in the Recovery Room, you should go in with it Ash." Nurse Joy said Ash nodded "Yeah. Again, thank you so much." Ash said when he then turned towards the girl

"Listen, I am really sorry about your bike, but it's gonna take me some time to straighten all of this out." Ash said "Forget it, I fell for that last time." The girl said her anger restored "What?" Ash said confused "Well, you should take care of Pikachu for now, but we will settle this later." The girl said "Uh." Ash said looking confused but then smiled and nodded "Sure; sounds like a good idea." Ash said "Excuse me, Nurse Joy." Anaya said as she was holding Pokeballs in her hands

"Yes, how may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked her "I was wondering if you could take a look at my Pokemon." Anaya said holding her Pokeballs up to Nurse Joy "Of course, I'd be happy to give your Pokemon a thorough exam." Nurse Joy said taking the Pokeballs from her "You can do that?" Ash asked "Of course you can, it's good for the Pokemon and the trainer to know if they're healthy or not." Anaya said "Uh, excuse me." Nurse Joy said getting Anaya's attention

"Hmm? Yes Nurse Joy?" Anaya asked "Well, about that Pokemon." Nurse Joy said looking at Chuot Dien "Pichu?" Chuot Dien said tilting its head in confusion "Oh, sorry, you'll have to forgive my Pichu Nurse Joy, it doesn't like being in its Pokeball." Anaya said as Ash walked past her and into the Recovery Room with Pikachu "There's no need to apologize for that." Nurse Joy said with a smile "I have been trained to handle all different types of Pokemon." Nurse Joy said

"I'm just surprised to see a Pichu that is distinctive as yours." Nurse Joy said as Anaya rubbed its head "Yep, my Pichu is pretty special." Anaya said "How is that Pichu different from other Pichu?" The girl asked as Anaya pulled her pokedex out "Here, take a look." Anaya said showing it to her " _Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokemon, and the pre-evolved form of Pikachu. Pichu are known for their playful and mischievous demeanor and will be often found in groups. There are two different known types a Pichu, one that is normally common, and one that has three spikes on the left ear. Pichu are usually found in the Johto Region._ " The Pokedex said

"Oh, I see. They usually don't have spiky ears and they're not from this Region." The girl said "Right, I would like to know where you got this Pichu." Nurse Joy said "Actually as crazy as it sounds, this Pichu was my very first Pokemon." Anaya said rubbing Chuot Dien's head "What?" The girl exclaimed "Where exactly are you from?" Nurse Joy asked

"I'm from Minato City." Anaya said "Isn't that in Northern Kanto?" The girl asked "Yep, I got Chuot Dien from Professor Lilithan Zaveri." Anaya said "Why not one of the other three starter Pokemon?" Nurse Joy asked "Well, I was given the choice to choose one of them, but when I saw Chuot Dien I knew that it was the one for me, right buddy?" Anaya questioned "Pi- chu." Chuot Dien said nodding its head Nurse Joy and the girl just smiled "Well I'm happy to give it a full evaluation." Nurse Joy said picking up Chuot Dien

"Pichu, Pichu." Chuot Dien said waving goodbye to Anaya as he and the other Pokemon were taken to the treatment room "Hey." The girl said calmly to Anaya getting her to turn her head towards her "I wanna apologize for snapping at you." She said "That's alright, if somebody took my bike I'd be pretty ticked off too." Anaya said the girl just giggled "Hi, I'm Misty." The girl named Misty said introducing herself "My name is Anaya, and I'm traveling as a Pokemon Trainer." Anaya said

"So, the boy with the Pikachu. Nurse Joy said his name was Ash?" Misty said looking over at the Recovery Room Ash went to "Yeah; Ash Ketchum is what he told me the last I saw him." Anaya said "You met him before?" Misty asked "Just once, and he was clearly an unskilled trainer." Anaya said "Well, I will say that he's sure a strange trainer." Misty said "Yeah, he's something alright." Anaya said with her arms resting on the back of her head Misty sighed "I'm really worried about that Pikachu." She said "I think we can go see how it's doing." Anaya said

* * *

Misty cracked opened the door and peered inside, there on the bed was Pikachu lying down still asleep. Ash was at the sink, with his hat turned around, and a towel around his neck as he washed his face. Misty opened the door a little wider which got Ash's attention. Misty noticed this and gasped then fell "You ok?" Anaya asked "Can I help you two with something?" Ash asked "It's not really all that important, but we came to see how Pikachu was doing." Anaya said sounding a little bitter as she helped Misty get up

"Still sleeping. Nurse Joy said it needs lots of it now." Ash said Misty smiled "Well then, I thought I'd introduce myself, your name is Ash right? I'm Misty." Misty said introducing herself "Nice to meet you Misty. So where are you from?" Ash asked Misty was about to answer when an alarm went off through the P.A. system the three trainers ran out of the Recovery Room and went back out to the main entrance and stood in front of the Treatment Room doors as they opened revealing Nurse Joy that stood next to Anaya's pokemon which were all out of their pokeballs

"I'm happy to report that all of your Pokemon are healthy and fighting fit." Nurse Joy said as all of Anaya's Pokemon came running up to her, Anaya giggled as Chuot Dien hopped onto her shoulder "Hey there buddy." She said as her Seel and two other unknown Pokemon to Ash came up to her. The first one was a plant based Pokemon with a stem-like brown body. The steam was so long, thin and very flexible that the Pokemon was swerving very rapidly.

Its feet resembled roots and had one green leaf on each side of its body. It had a yellow head that was bell shaped with pink like lips at the end. The second Pokemon was a small quadruped like fox. It had a red-brown pelt; brown, pupiless eyes. Large, pointed ears with dark brown insides, and six orange tails that was curled at each and every tip. It also had curled orange locks of fur with bangs on top of its head. It had a cream underbelly and brown feet with lighter brown paw pads.

"Huh? Who are those Pokemon?" Ash questioned taking out his Pokedex and pointed to the plant Pokemon first " _Bellsprout, the Flower Pokemon. Bellsprout's stem is so thin and flexible that it can dodge attacks with blinding speed. Its root like feet are capable of planting into the ground to replenish water. However, it is unable to move when its rooted_." The Pokedex said as Anaya gave all of her Pokemon attention. Ash glided his Pokedex over to the second one and scanned it.

" _Vulpix, the Firefox Pokemon. Vulpix has a flame inside it's body that never goes out. It is capable of manipulating fire to such a precision that it can create floating wisps of flame_." The Pokedex said "So a Bellsprout and a Vulpix." Ash said "She also has a Seel and a Sandshrew." Misty said as Ash placed his Pokedex in his pocket "But..." Misty started when she and Ash noticed Sandshrew standing away from everybody, Ash chuckled "Looks like Sandshrew doesn't like you very much." He said with a smug look on his face

Anaya turned around and gave him an irritated look "That's not why it's staying away from everybody, it's scared of me." Anaya said "Huh?" Ash said confused "Scared of you?" Misty questioned "Sometimes, wild Pokemon who have been recently caught by Trainers can be a little shy at first." Nurse Joy said as Anaya got up "But if you welcome them with kindness and opened arms they'll start to loosen up really quick." Anaya said as she walked up to Sandshrew who looked scared and started to backed up from Anaya a little

"You sure do know a lot." Nurse Joy said making Anaya blush and giggle as she scratch the back of her head "I do read a lot" Anaya said "Figures." Ash said looking not surprised Anaya grunted in irritation "Who asked you?" She said then looked back at her pokemon in a more calmer way "Everyone, I want you to welcome Sandshrew to the group." She said, all of her Pokemon responded and walked up to Sandshrew

"Pichu." Chuot Dien said introducing itself first "Vulpix." Anaya's Vulpix said "Bell-sprout." Anaya's Bellsprout said next "Seel." Anaya's Seel said last when they all then greeted Sandshrew happily as it looked at them "That's right. You don't have to be afraid, we're a team now and we all have to work together. That means nobody gets left behind or forgotten." Anaya said as her Pokemon agreed with her Sandshrew looked at everybody again

"Sand?" It questioned "Shrew!" It now exclaimed happily jumping up and down with glee "That's right, we're all good friends now." She said smiling at Sandshrew "Sandshrew." It said with a smile "Now this is a treat for the eyes. People and Pokemon getting along in harmony, just like it should be." Nurse Joy said as Misty looked at them with a smile as Ash looked at them completely stunned when suddenly an alarm started to go off "Your attention, please." Officer Jenny said over the P.A. system

"Our Viridian City radars have detected an aircraft belonging to a gang of Pokemon thieves. If you have a Pokemon in your possession, please use extreme caution." She said "Oh no, Pikachu!" Ash shouted running back towards the Recovery Room "Wha-Ash!" Misty shouted following Ash with Nurse Joy right behind her. Anaya grabbed all of her Pokemon Pokeballs and pointed at them "Everybody, return!" She shouted as all of her Pokemon were safe in their pokeballs

"Chuot Dien, come here." She said holding out her arms for it "Pichu." Chuot Dien said hopping into Anaya's arms, she then ran towards the Recovery Room and found Nurse Joy, Ash, and Misty surrounding Pikachu's bed "How's Pikachu?" She asked "It's fine, still sleeping." Misty said "We've got to get Pikachu to a safer place." Nurse Joy said "Right." Ash said as Misty and Anaya nodded as Nurse Joy took Pikachu from the bed and placed it on top of a stretcher.

* * *

Just above the Pokemon Center, the Meowth balloon floated. Jessie, who heard Officer Jenny's warning announcement along with James and Meowth, chuckled "Guess we woke up this sleepy dump, didn't we?" She said "And how dare they treat us like criminals; they should welcome Team Rocket with welcome arms." James said "Don't worry, we'll teach them to respect us." Jessie said "And, when we snatch all of their Pokemon those scared little mice will know I'm the top cat." Meowth said "We know Meowth, we know." Jessie and James both said together

"Ekans." Jessie said throwing a Pokeball "Koffing." James said throwing a Pokeball as well "Attack." Jessie and James said as the two Pokeballs fell through a skylight in the Pokemon Center breaking it just as Ash and the other were passing by. The Pokeballs opened on contact when it hit the ground, Koffing was the first to come out followed by Ekans.

Koffing then started to release some sort of gas from its body blinding the group "What is...What's happening?" Ash said "Don't be afraid little boy." Jessie's voice rang out through the smoke "Allow us to introduce ourselves." James's voice rang out from the smoke as well

 _"To protect the world from devastation..._

 _To unite peoples within our Nation..._

 _To denounce the evils of truth and love..._

 _To extend our reach to the stars above..._

 _Jessie._

 _James._

 _Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light..._

 _Surrender now or prepare to fight..._

 _Meowth, that's right._ " Jessie, James, and Meowth said

"What are you talking about?" Ash said totally confused "He just doesn't get it, does he?" Jessie said "How can I, you don't make any sense." Ash said "We're here for the Pokemon." James said "Well, you're not getting Pikachu." Ash said guarding it "Or my Pichu." Anaya said holding Chuot Dien closer to her "Pikachu?" Jessie questioned "Pichu?" James questioned after her "We're not interested in your electric rats." Jessie said "We only seek rare and valuable Pokemon." James said

" _That means they're interested in Chuot Dien._ " Anaya said to herself "You're just wasting your time. This is a Medical Center for weak and injured Pokemon." Nurse Joy said "That may be, but I wouldn't be surprised one bit if we find a few Pokemon gems among the junk." Jessie said "You two are starting to bug me." Ash said "Aww, how adorable." Jessie said "The boy's bugged." James said "Then let's squash him." Meowth said "Koffing, attack!" James shouted "Ekans, go!" Jessie shouted as well

Koffing and Ekans charged at Ash but he rolled the stretcher out of the way just in time as before they could strike, Koffing and Ekans then ripped the power cables as Nurse Joy, Anaya, Misty, and Ash who was rolling the stretcher with Pikachu still on top into the Pokeball vault as Ekans and Koffing passed by when the light finally gave out "Oh no, the lights." Misty said "They must've cut the power when they raided the front desk. But, luckily we've got our own Pika-power generator." Nurse Joy said

A group of Pikachu, that was on a power generator treadmill, then began using their electricity to power the Pokemon Center and in no time the lights turned back on "Wow, look at all of the Pikachus." Anaya said "Cuties." Misty said "Code Black alert. Initiating emergency Pokeball transport sequence." A computer said "We have to protect those Pokeballs." Nurse Joy said as she sat down in front of the computer then began to type as a grappling hook began grabbing the Pokeballs and placed them into a transport machine.

"This is the Pokemon Center in Viridian City. We have issued a code Black Emergency. Transporting Pokeballs." Nurse Joy said as she continued to type on the computer "This is the Pewter City Pokemon Center. Transportation activated. Prepared to receive Pokeballs." The computer said as the Pokeballs were transported one by one when gas started to seep in thru the door crack and Koffing and Ekans burst through the door all the while breaking and crashed into the shelf knocking the Pokeballs off "Oh, no!" Ash shouted

"Quick, grab those Pokeballs!" Nurse Joy shouted "Uh, right." Ash said as he picked up a pokeball "Don't just stand there and hold them, this is war; throw them!" Misty exclaimed "Oh, uh, ok. Go Pokeball!" Ash shouted throwing the Pokeball as Jessie, James, and Meowth came in. The Pokeball opened when it hit the ground releasing a Pidgey "Ekans!" Ekans shouted scaring the Pidgey

"That runt can't beat us." Jessie said as Ash called the Pidgey back "No? Then let's try this." Ash said throwing another Pokeball which turned out to be empty "What?" Ash questioned "We're never gonna beat them that way." Misty said "Some of the Pokeballs are empty." Nurse Joy said "Now she tells me." Ash said picking up another Pokeball "This one feels like a real winner." He said throwing a Pokeball which turned out to be a Rattata James just chuckled

"Pipsqueak." He said as Meowth laughed while Ekans scared the Rattata as well, Ash groaned as he called the Rattata back "I guess I'm gonna have to do this by myself." Misty said holding up a Pokeball "While I'm distracting them, you get Pikachu outta here. These three clowns are no match for me." Misty said "You talk pretty big for such a little lady." Jessie said "I'll take the pretty part as a compliment, thanks." Misty said "She thinks she's pretty." James said

"Yes, I have to agree with her. She is pretty, pretty pathetic." Jessie said insulting Misty who just chuckled at the comment as the insult rolled off her shoulders like butter "Says the woman who's stealing Pokemon from a Pokemon Center. Go, Pokeball!" Misty shouted throwing a pokeball that kept a white fish-like pokemon with orange markings on its tail, back, and fins that were thin, dorsal, and long pectoral. It had circular blue eyes and pink lip; on its forehead was a large horn.

Jessie and James looked dumbfounded "Goldeen, return!" Misty shouted as she called her Pokemon back to its Pokeball "Is that all she's got?" Jessie questioned "Well, she certainly lost that fight badly." James said "I'm not stupid, I know water type Pokemon can't battle on land." Misty said "Really? Cause it looked like you didn't know that." Anaya said "Will you be quiet, I'm trying to distract them." Misty said through her teeth "You're not gonna win with a water type against Ekans and Koffing." Anaya said whispering back to Misty

"Well if you have a better idea then please let me hear it." Misty said a little louder this time "Use a Ground type." Anaya said "Ground type?" Misty and Ash both said Anaya nodded "Ekans and Koffing are both Poison types. Poison type moves are not very effective against Ground types and Ground type moves are super effective against Poison types." Anaya said "Say, the blonde is pretty smart." James said "Luckily for us, you don't have a Ground type." Jessie said as Anaya took out a Pokeball "Think again." She said "Huh?" Jessie and James both said confused

"Sandshrew, let's go!" She shouted throwing the Pokeball releasing Sandshrew "Sandshrew!" It shouted "Sandshrew, roll on the ground and knock out Ekans and Koffing!" Anaya commanded Sandshrew curled into a ball and rolled on the ground knocking Ekans into Koffing, Jessie and James both shouted as they watched their Pokemon fly past them "Whoa, if this was bowling then that would be considered a strike." Ash said "Don't just stand there, get Pikachu out of here." Misty said

"Oh, right." Ash said taking the stretcher and rolling it past Team Rocket "Anaya, go with him." Misty said "Are you sure? I'm the only one that has a Ground type." Anaya said "That's why you need to go with him. Don't worry about me I'll be fine." Misty said Anaya nodded "Let's go Sandshrew." Anaya said "Sandshrew." Sandshrew said nodding its head and took off with Anaya as they attempted to catch up with Ash, Jessie grunted "After them." She commanded as Ekans and Koffing ran after Ash and Anaya who ran threw the entrance, Ekans and Koffing both followed them.

Ash then crashed into Misty's burnt bike and collapsed onto the floor "Are you alright Ash?" Anaya asked "Yeah, I'm fine." Ash said Anaya turned to face Ekans and Koffing as Jessie and James made their way towards the two trainers "Sandshrew, get ready to battle." Anaya said "Sand." It said nodding its head then took a stand ready for battle "Ekans, use wrap." Jessie said as Ekans then wrapped itself around Sandshrew Anaya gasped "Oh no, Sandshrew!" She shouted

But Ekans was wrapped around it so tight that Sandshrew was now unconscious thanks to the lack of oxygen. Anaya grunted then took out its pokeball "Sandshrew, return." She said retrieving it before anymore damage was done "You were great Sandshrew, now take a good rest." She said Jessie and James both giggled "You got another idea?" Ash asked "Yeah, I do have one." Anaya said looking a little hesitant "Well, now would be a perfect time for you to use it." Ash said "I know, but it's too risky for me to use." Anaya said

"Anaya, forget about that and just do it!" Ash shouted "But..." Anaya started to say "Anaya, if you don't do what ever you have planned then they will take all of the Pokemon that are here at the Center! So think, keeping whatever it is a secret or saving the Pokemon" Ash shouted again Anaya looked at Ash hesitating for a bit. She then grunted "Chuot Dien, it's time for you to step in." Anaya said as Jessie, James, and Ash all looked at her shocked "Pichu?" Chuot Dien said looking a little worried

"Don't worry; the Pokemon here are more important than keeping your powers a secret. Now get out there and kick some butt." Anaya said "Pichu." Chuot Dien said nodding its head then hopped down from Anaya's arms and took a stand that showed it was ready for a fight Jessie and James both laughed "What's that little baby gonna do to us?" Jessie questioned "It be better off sucking on a pacifier." James said "I really do hate to agree with them but their right; Chuot Dien can't control its electricity." Ash said

But Anaya and Chuot Dien just smiled "Just watch and you'll see." Anaya said looking smudged as Team Rocket and Ash looked confused "Chuot Dien, use Thundershock!" Anaya shouted "Piiiii-chu!" Chuot Dien shouted electrocuting Jessie and James "Pichu!" Chuot Dien shouted when it stopped its attack buffing out its chest looking proud Ash just stood there shocked "I...I can't believe it. Chuot Dien, Chuot Dien can control its electricity!" Ash shouted as Pikachu finally woke up

"Pika, pika!" It shouted when suddenly a huge group of Pikachu came running in and piled on top of Pikachu then used thundershock to power it up but ended up shocking Jessie and James along with Koffing and Ekans Pikachu then gets up and walks on top of the Pikachu piled "Pika, pi!" It shouted "Pikachu!" Ash shouted happily "It's ok." Anaya said happy as well "Pichu." Chuot Dien said as Meowth walk in front of Jessie and James were standing there burnt

"Do I have to do everything?" Meowth questioned very angry "Those mice are gonna be cat food. Just you wait Pikachu and Pichu, you're mine." Meowth said walking up to them Ash grunted as he took a step backwards "Pika, pika, pika, pika." Pikachu said to Ash "Pika, pika?" He questioned not really knowing what Pikachu was saying "Pika." It said nodding "Pika, pika power?" Ash questioned again "Pika!" Pikachu said a little more loudly this time as it nodded its head once more "So you want...You want more power." Ash said getting on Misty's charred bike and started petaling

"What are you doing?" Meowth asked watching as continue to pedal the bike "Well, let's just say, Pikachu and I are gonna create a little excitement for you Meowth." Ash said as the light from the bike turned on "Huh?" Jessie questioned looking a little freaked out "What's gonna happen?" James asked "Uh oh." Meowth said as Pikachu got on the bike as well "Pika, pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted as it shocked Team Rocket as soon as it gained enough energy to use its Thundershock attack

Anaya chuckled and then turned her attention to the electrifying Team Rocket "Chuot Dien, let's give them a hand. Use Thundershock!" Anaya shouted as its electricity combined with Pikachu's creating a friction cause a massive explosion that destroyed the Pokemon Center and sent Team Rocket flying just as Officer Jenny was just arriving "Looks like they started the fireworks without me." She said getting off her bike and ran towards the Pokemon Center to see if everybody was ok

* * *

Team Rocket was holding onto a rope that was dangling from their Meowth balloon "Unbelievable, a cat losing to two rats." Jessie said not at all happy one bit "Well, that Pikachu wasn't an ordinary Pikachu, it's certainly very rare." James said "It's a perfect prize." Jessie said "And that Pichu is too." Meowth said "You must be kidding." Jessie said as she and James looked up at Meowth with a disbelief expression "Why would we want a baby Pokemon like that no doubt?" James asked

"Because, that Pichu isn't an ordinary Pichu either." Meowth said "It is true that Pichu are from a different region." James said "That's not what I'm talking about." Meowth said "If you're talking about its looks then I have to agree with you. But just because it's from a different region and looks different doesn't make it special." Jessie said "You Guys Don't Get It Do You!" Meowth shouted confusing Jessie and James "Listen to this, Pichu is the pre-evolved form of Pikachu.

"Though they can shock a human adult, it's still inexperienced at storing and controlling its electricity. So no matter what happens, if they are surprised, frightened, or if they are commanded to use their electric powers, they will shock themselves. But that Pichu with the spiky ears, that Pichu can control and store its electricity and not shock itself." Meowth explained

Which turned the frowns on Jessie and James's faces upside down "A Pichu that can control its electricity is pretty valuable." James said "Then let's catch both of them." Jessie said "Perhaps we will." Meowth said when the balloon suddenly was ripped opened sending Team Rocket flying into the night

* * *

The next day Nurse Joy went to Officer Jenny's office to call the Pokemon Center in Pewter City "Your Viridian City Pokemon were all transported here safely." A woman said who looked exactly like Nurse Joy "Thanks for the update sis." Nurse Joy said "Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Anaya, and Anaya's Pichu she calls Chuot Dien are heading to Pewter City as we speak. That is if they can get through the Viridian Forest." Nurse Joy said looking a little worried "Don't worry, from what those five have shown us, they can take pretty good care of themselves." Officer Jenny said with a smile "Well I hope you're right." Nurse Joy said looking at Officer Jenny

* * *

Ash, Misty, and Anaya walked over a large log as Chuot Dien was perched on her shoulder. Pikachu was in front of Ash who made it over the log without trouble. Once they cleared the obstacle, they continued walking as Ash looked over at Chuot Dien "Hey, Anaya." Ash said getting her attention "Huh?" She questioned "How long has Chuot Dien been able to use its electricity without shocking itself?" Ash asked

"What? It can do that?" Misty exclaimed "I'm not sure, Chuot Dien was able to use its electricity even before I got it." Anaya said "It's still hard to believe that it can use its electricity without shocking itself." Ash said Anaya chuckled "Yep, like I've always said, Chuot Dien is one of a kind." Anaya said winking to it "Pichu, pichu." Chuot Dien said as Anaya's smile vanished "Still, now that Chuot Dien has shown its powers. "I'm sure that Team Rocket group is gonna want to catch Chuot Dien for themselves." Anaya said stopping while looking up towards the sky

"Do you really think that they would follow us all the way to Pewter City?" Ash questioned Misty groaned "Even I wouldn't even do that." She said "I'm not sure, but I do know that no matter what happens, I'll fight them till the very end." Anaya said "Pichu!" Chuot Dien shouted agreeing with Anaya when Misty suddenly screamed and hid behind Ash "What, what's the matter?" He asked

"Over there, look." Misty said pointing towards something that was next to them. It was a serpentine-like Pokemon with a green body and yellow ring-shaped marking down the side its body. It also had large yellow eyes with large black pupils and on its head was a bright red antenna "Oh give me a break, it's just a harmless little Caterpie." Anaya said looking irritated at Misty "Awesome. A caterpie is one of the bug Pokemon, right?" Ash asked Anaya who nodded

"I don't care what it is, just do something." Misty said "Alright then, stand back." Ash said as he grabbed an empty pokeball from his belt, Misty and Anaya stepped back "This is gonna be a piece of cake." Ash said turning his hat around "Alright, go Pokeball!" He shouted throwing the Pokeball at the Caterpie. Will Ash be able to capture it? What is Team Rocket planning? Why is Chuot Dien able to control its electric attacks? Will Misty ever get a new bike? Well, the last two won't be answered for a while, but you can be sure that the other two will be answered on the next Pokemon.


	3. Chapter 3: Ash Catches a Pokèmon

Chapter Three: Ash Catches a Pokemon

Deep within the dark Viridian Forest, Ash discovered a Caterpie and tries his best to capture his first Pokemon "You're mine Caterpie!" Ash shouted as he threw the Pokeball and made a direct hit on Caterpie which was drawn into the Pokeball. It wiggled on the ground for a bit then sounded off indicating that he caught it. Ash's face slowly cracked into a strange grin "Yes! I did it!" Ash shouted with glee as he ran up to the Pokeball and picked it up

"Ha, ha. I actually did it! I caught Caterpie!" He shouted running around with joy "I caught my first Pokemon and I did it all by myself. This is the first step for me to become the number 1 Pokemon Master in the world." Ash said leaning into Anaya who scowled at him apparently not liking it, Ash then grabbed Anaya's arm and started to run around in circles with her "Hey, wait a minute!" She shouted as Ash continued to run around while laughing

"I'm getting dizzy! Oh, I'm gonna be sick, quit it Ash!" Anaya shouted as Pikachu followed the two with its eyes but ended up getting dizzy and passed out "Oh, Pikachu, are you ok?" Misty asked checking on Pikachu "Look out Pokemon world. Nothing is gonna stop Ash Ketchum now." Ash said "Oh great, he's the gloating kind." Misty said annoyed as he stopped running around in circles. Anaya was so dizzy that she fell flat onto the ground

"Chupichu." Chuot Dien said sounding worried Misty sighed and walked up to him "Ash, you're acting like a..." She started but then cringed when Ash shoved Caterpie's pokeball in her face "Look, inside this Pokeball is the very first Pokemon I ever caught." Ash said with excitement as Anaya overcame her dizzy spell and got up "Great, just get it out of my face. Ugh, Anaya, aren't you gonna say anything?" Misty asked as Anaya made her way towards them

"What, he just caught his very first Pokemon, that's a huge milestone in a trainers life." Anaya said with her arms crossed behind her head and Chuot Dien on her head "Thank you." Ash said with his hands on his hips looking proud as Anaya lowered her arms down while Chuot Dien moved to her shoulder "However, you are overdoing it." Anaya said making him fall flat

"Good, now keep that pokeball away from me." Misty said "Wait." Ash said getting up "You're not afraid of an itty-bitty Caterpie in a Pokeball, are you?" Ash said teasing her by shoving the pokeball in her face "Bugs get me all bugged out!" Misty shouted now getting really freaked out "Even when they're in a Pokeball. Just keep it away!" Misty shouted turning her back towards Ash and Anaya "I like bugs even if they're not in a Pokeball." He said

He then look down at the pokeball in his hands "It must be great for Caterpie to be inside the Pokeball, all cute and comfortable." He said "I love my new little Pokemon." Ash said rubbing his cheek against the Pokeball as Anaya and Chuot Dien looked weirded out while Misty looked irritated "I guess it takes a worm to love a worm." Misty said "Ha, ha. Very funny." Ash said sarcastically

"Hey, don't be so hard on her Ash; we all have thing that we're afraid of. I have a serious fear of heights." Anaya said "Are you serious?" Misty questioned "Yep, I can't go three feet in the air without worrying that I'm gonna fall off." Anaya said "Wow." Misty said shocked "What is it that you're afraid of Ash?" Anaya asked making Ash cringe in fear then scoffed "Why should I tell you?" He questioned turning around "Oh, what's this? Ash Ketchum is afraid of something." Anaya said teasing him

"So what if I do? You said it so yourself we all have things that we're afraid of." Ash said turning back to face the two female trainers "Well then why won't you tell us?" Misty asked "Because I don't want to." Ash said snapping at her "Come on, tell us." Anaya said "We told you our fears now it's your turn to tell your fears." Misty said Ash grunted in frustration knowing that she was right

"Fine, I'm...I'm afraid of fire and large places like Mansions and Palaces." Ash said Misty and Anaya looked stunned "Seriously, you're afraid of fire and big places? That's weird." Anaya said as Ash grunted "I knew I shouldn't've opened my mouth." Ash said "Hold the phone for just a minute." Misty finally said getting Ash and Anaya's attention "I know I'm changing the subject but I really don't care." Misty said as Ash and Anaya looked confused "So, it's ok for you to be afraid of fire and big places but it isn't ok for me to be afraid of bugs?!" Misty questioned in anger

"Not once did I ever say that; and besides I have a good reason to be afraid of fire and big places." Ash said "Oh really, and what would that be?" Anaya asked Ash cringed and lowered his head so his hat covered his eyes "I...I don't want to talk about it." Ash said turning away from the two girls "Aww, what's wrong? Are you afraid we're gonna pick on you Ashy-boy?" Anaya asked in baby talk "No." Ash said sternly shocking Misty and Anaya

"It reminds me of too many bad memories." Ash said walking up to Pikachu who was still knocked out leaving Anaya and Misty completely stunned "Hey, Pikachu." Ash said waking it up as he was kneeling down Pikachu then sat up "Look at this, we've got a new friend." Ash said holding Caterpie's pokeball towards it, Pikachu sniffed the pokeball "Pika!" Pikachu shouted sounding happy "Oh, I'm really glad you like it Pikachu. And from now on we'll catch a whole bunch of new friends. Caterpie, you're sticking with us." Ash said making Misty cringe in fear

"Does that mean...?" She questioned pausing in mid-sentence "Come on out, Caterpie!" Ash shouted releasing Caterpie while Misty hid behind the trees far from the bug pokemon "There's nothing to be afraid of." Ash said walking up to Caterpie, he then knelt down and extended his arm out in front of Caterpie "Come on. Climb up my shoulder Caterpie." Ash said Caterpie nodded its head and was about to climb up his shoulder when he noticed Misty in the distance and wailed in excitement.

It ran past Ash, then Anaya with Chuot Dien on her shoulder, and then finally Pikachu "Caterpie! What are you doing, come back here!" Ash shouted as Caterpie then started rubbing its head against Misty'st6 leg, who wasn't happy one bit, all the while cooing happily "Aww, that's so cute." Anaya said as Ash walked "Ha, It seems that Caterpie really likes you a lot Misty." Ash said

"Get this disgusting bug away from me!" Misty shouted sitting down on her legs as Caterpie tilted its head in confusion "Please, don't; come any closer to me." Misty said moving back away from Caterpie quickly "You think Caterpie is disgusting?" Ash questioned as Caterpie hung its head down in sadness, Pikachu walked up to Caterpie and patted its back "Pika, pika," Pikachu said trying to comfort Caterpie "Hey, here's an idea." Misty said picking Pikachu up

"You can be friends with that creepy bug and I'll be friends with Pikachu." Misty said placing Pikachu on her lap "Ha, you're out of luck. Pikachu only like me and will zap anybody who..." Ash started but stopped when he notice Pikachu didn't zap Misty, in fact, it looked like it really like her given by the apparent smile on Pikachu's face as Misty rubbed its head "Pikachu." Ash groaned not very happy by how quickly Pikachu and Misty became friends as Anaya and Chuot Dien covered their mouths to hide their laughs which really didn't work out because Ash turned his head towards them making them stop

Misty stopped petting Pikachu and looked over at Caterpie who eyes were all watery "Aww, Caterpie looks like it's about to cry." Anaya said who apparently noticed since her voice sounded sad "Eww, so gross. Ash, I'm begging you to put that slimy thing back in its pokeball." Misty said "Caterpie's aren't slimy." Anaya said "Whatever. Bugs are one of the most disgusting things in the world." Misty said as Ash walked up to her "Besides you, what are the other disgusting things?" He asked

"Very funny. Carrots, peppers, and bugs." Misty said naming off the things she didn't like "Everybody has something that they don't like; I don't like bugs, Anaya doesn't like heights, and you don't like fire or large places." Misty said "Yeah, well I like carrots and peppers and bugs. What I don't like is the way you are hurting Caterpie's feelings with your silly, little fear of bugs." Ash said "Oh, like you wouldn't do the same thing if you saw a fire type Pokemon." Misty said

"Actually, I wouldn't; because unlike you, I don't let my fear cloud my judgment over fire type Pokemon. In fact, when I went to get my first Pokemon I was a little upset that couldn't get a Charmander because it already had been taken." Ash said Misty just scoffed and turned her head away "You know Misty, as crazy as this sounds, he does have a point. Even though I have a fear of heights, that doesn't stop me from liking Flying type Pokemon." Anaya said

"Why does that sound crazy?" Ash questioned "'Cause, it's coming from you." Anaya said with a smug smile Ash just groaned then knelt down in front of Caterpie once more "I don't think you're ugly or disgusting, Caterpie. Come on, climb up my shoulder." Ash said extending his arm out for Caterpie again. Caterpie looked up at Ash, then looked over towards Pikachu, who was still on Misty's lap, and nodded "You're not gonna scare Misty anymore." Ash said when Caterpie finally crawled up Ash's arms and got comfortable on his shoulder

"What do you mean it won't scare me anymore?" Misty asked "We'll just go on without her." Ash said and left her and Anaya "Chu." Pikachu said hopping out of Misty's arms "That's a pretty good logic." Anaya said and left as well "Oh yeah, then I'll...I'll show you." Misty said Ash was walking down the path in the Viridian Forest when Pikachu noticed Anaya and Misty behind them "Pika, pi." Pikachu said getting Ash's attention "Huh?" He said turning around to face Pikachu

"What's up Pikachu?" He asked "Pikachu." It said pointing towards Anaya and Misty, when Ash noticed the two girls; Misty hid behind a tree while Anaya just kept walking, not really caring if Ash saw her or not "Why are you two following us?" Ash asked "You're going to Pewter City, right?" Anaya asked "Yeah." Ash responded "Well, I'm going to Pewter City as well, but I don't know what she's doing." Anaya said "Pichu." Chuot Dien said "Why are you following us Misty?" Ash asked when she peered around the tree "My-my bike. You haven't replaced my bike." Misty said still behind the tree

"When are you gonna drop the subject about your stupid bike?" Ash asked sounding very unhappy "Hey, just an FYI Mr. Pokemon Master, you're the stupid one because if you hadn't destroyed it, I could've left the forest already." Misty said now fully coming out of her hiding place "I told you I'd replace your bike as soon as I could, and if I'm so stupid then why are you the one following me?" Ash question "I'm not following you, this happens to be the fastest way out of this forest." Misty said

"Do whatever you want, I don't care." Ash said walking away "That's exactly what I'm doing!" Misty shouted Pikachu looked at Ash, who was still walking, and then at Misty then back at Ash before it finally sighed "You know, I do have to say Touché to the stupid part." Anaya said "What don't you have your comments for yourself." Misty said looking irritated "Hey, I'm just saying." Anaya said as she continued to walk down the path towards Pewter City.

* * *

Ash and the two female trainers walked down the path in the Viridian Forest for most of the day, it wasn't until sundown that a thought came across Ash's mind "So, Anaya." Ash said getting her attention "Why are you going to Pewter City?" He asked again, Anaya just smiled "Well, if you must know, I'm going for gym badges." She said flipping her long blonde hair "Gym Badges?" Ash questioned "Yes, they're needed in order to attend the Indigo League." Anaya said

"Indigo League?" Ash questioned again "Do you have to copy everything I say? Yes, the Indigo League. Trainers from all over the world can come here to Kanto and challenge Gym Leaders to earn a Gym badge, collect all eight and you can compete in the League Kanto holds every year called the Indigo League. Are you telling me you had no idea about Pokemon Gym battle?" Anaya questioned "What? Oh no, I've heard about Gym battles and badges, my Dad competed in a lot of Region Leagues when he was a trainer, I just never heard of the Indigo League." Ash said

"What? How is it that you have never heard about the Indigo League when you said your Dad competed in a lot of them?" Misty questioned "Well, I pretty much know all the Leagues he's won." He said looking a little guilty "But I don't think I heard of the Indigo League and I know he traveled in Kanto because he got his first pokemon from Professor Oak, like I did." Ash said while Anaya thought to herself "Well, I do remember seeing something in a book I was reading that said the Indigo League use to be called the Hojin League." Anaya said

"Yeah, that's one of the leagues he won." Ash said pointing towards her "So, how many badges do you have Anaya?" Misty asked "I have none so far, I wanted to get more Pokemon before I started challenging the Gyms." Anaya said flipping her bangs this time "Good philosophy, you could learn a thing or two from her Ash." Misty said "I don't need any help, I could probably collect all eight badges without blinking an eye." Ash said sounding confident

"Are you sure you know what you're getting into? Gym battles are a lot tougher than your average trainer battles." Anaya said "Anaya is right Ash, Gym battles are a lot tougher than you think. If you just walked right in and challenged the Gym, you'd be battling blind." Misty said "I didn't ask for your comments." Ash said annoyed making Misty angry "Well, excuse me for trying to be helpful!" Misty shouted arguing "Who said I needed help?!" Ash shouted arguing back Anaya just sighed

"Come on guys quit it, it's been a long day, and the sun's about to go down so, why don't we look for a place to set up camp for the night?" Anaya suggested "Whatever." Ash said "But we're nearly out of the forest, if we keep walking we can be in Pewter City by night time." Misty said "Not likely, by the time we probably get to Pewter City it would be almost close to Midnight." Anaya said making Ash groan "Yeah, I vote to set up camp." Ash said

"Come on, I just want to get out of this forest and away from anymore creepy bugs." Misty said whining "Yeah well, hate to break it to ya girl, but bigger and much more dangerous bugs come out at night, we'd be walking into a death trap if we keep going." Anaya said Misty cringed in fear "Ok, let's look for a place to camp out." She said quickly "Nice going." Ash said "Gotta let a little fear control you." She said winking

A little ways down the road the three trainers came across a clearing in the woods Ash, Misty, and Anaya decided to set up camp there in the clearing. Ash gathered some ticks while Misty got some water. Anaya had a tent that she was currently setting up "Hey Misty." Anaya said once Misty and Ash got back "Huh?" She questioned "Do you wanna sleep in my tent? There enough room for two." Anaya said "Hey, what about me?" Ash questioned

"It'd be a little awkward if the both of us were sleeping in the same tent." Anaya said looking a little uncomfortable "Uh." Ash said speechless "Plus, you're not welcomed in." Anaya said which Ash fell flat "No thanks, I'm good." Misty said Anaya just shrugged "Suit yourself then." Anaya said and got back to working on setting her tent she then lit a fire and boiled a pot of water that Misty had gotten from the river. "You know, you're pretty good at this camping stuff Anaya." Misty said

"Yeah well, I've taught myself how to rough it when necessary." Anaya said "Why would you teach yourself something like that?" Ash questioned Anaya froze in fear but then quickly scoffed turning her head away from Ash "It was just something that I wanted to learn dummy, plus I knew if I was gonna be a trainer I would have to learn this sort of thing if I want to survive." Anaya said with a blush on her face

"That's sounds reasonable enough." Misty said sounding convinced Ash, however, wasn't sold on the idea " _She's hiding something, but what it is, I have no idea._ " Ash said "Ash." Misty said "Huh? What?" Ash questioned "Stop daydreaming and go get some more firewood." Misty ordered him Ash scoffed "A simple 'thank you' would be nice." Ash said bitterly "I did say please, but you were too busy in La-la land to even hear me." Misty shouted angrily at him, Anaya just sighed

* * *

After they ate dinner, not really sure if you could call it that because most of it consisted of chips and candy. But anyways, after they ate "dinner," Ash got into his sleeping bag as Anaya got into her tent with Chuot Dien in her arm, already fast asleep "We've got a big day tomorrow guys, so let's get a good night's sleep you guys." Ash said to Caterpie and Pikachu who were both on a tree stump, both Pokemon agreed as Ash laid down "Well, we all get some sleep if you would just shut up for a minute." Misty said her voice coming from the other side of the tree stump

Ash sat up seeing the top of her head lie down vanishing from his view Ash scoffed then laid back down "Don't let the bedbugs bite." He said making Misty scoff back as Caterpie and Pikachu looked at each other slightly annoyed "I think the whole world would get some sleep if both of you would quit your bickering." Anaya said angrily as she held the door to her tent opened "Why don't you take your own advice Anaya and quit your bickering." Ash said Anaya sighed

"Well I wouldn't have to bicker if you two would just shut up, Chuot Dien is still pretty young and he needs to get his rest." Anaya said "Sorry, Anaya." Misty said "Good, now go to sleep, both of you." Anaya said and went back inside her tent and zipped it shut, Pikachu looked down at Misty, who now had her eyes shut and sighed. Pikachu then heard Caterpie calling for it; Pikachu turned around as Caterpie lightly wailed while looking up at the stars "Piii!" Pikachu exclaimed lightly as well they then both began to talk in a whisper so they didn't wake up Ash, Misty, Anaya, or Chuot Dien.

They talked for a good minute about what would it be like if they were their evolved forms. Caterpie then looked up at the moon and imagined if it was much more different. It then heard Misty shuffle in her sleeping bag, sound asleep and turned to look at her, Caterpie cooed in sadness as Pikachu walked up to it and patted its back trying to cheer it up "Cha." Pikachu squealed as it yawn then laid back and fell asleep on the tree stump, Caterpie stayed awake and looked at the moon once more.

* * *

Caterpie soon fell asleep in the most unusual places. Ash, Pikachu, and Misty were all still sound asleep. Anaya was still asleep as well with Chuot Dien asleep on her stomach. The fire Anaya had set last night was burned out and only burnt log remained. Misty then began to slowly open her eyes but only got a full view of Caterpie, sleeping right next to her face. Unsure of what to do, Misty laid there frozen, when she finally let out a scream waking Ash, Pikachu, Caterpie, Anaya, and Chuot Dien from their long night slumber.

"What-what happened? What's wrong?" Ash questioned getting up while still in his sleeping bag as Anaya came out of her tent with Chuot Dien on her shoulders while Misty was already out of her sleeping bag and was looking at Caterpie "I take it that was supposed to be our wake up call?" Anaya questioned still a little groggy from her sleep as she was still in her pajamas that consisted of a purple striped, long sleeve shirt with black shorts "Piii!" Chuot Dien squealed while yawning still looking tired as well while it rubbed the sleep out of its eyes

"What is this thing doing sleeping near me?" Misty questioned "Huh?" Ash questioned then chuckled when he finally knew what she meant "Caterpie just want to be your friend." Ash said with a smile "If that thing wants to be my friend it can stop bugging me already." Misty said "And we woke up for this?" Anaya questioned "Pichu." Chuot Dien said "If you're a Pokemon, then I suggest you get your ugly self out of my face and into that Pokeball." Misty said as Caterpie whimpered and looked about ready to burst into tears

"Whoa, ok. That was really low, even for you Misty." Anaya said "Oh good god Misty, you are so unbelievable. Caterpie means no harm, why it likes you, I'll never know or understand." Ash said when he suddenly noticed Caterpie crawling away looking sad "Where're going Caterpie?" Ash asked as he followed the caterpillar pokemon who presses the button on its Pokeball and disappears inside "Hey wait a sec Caterpie." Ash shouted "Pikachu." Pikachu said knocking on Caterpie's Pokeball as Ash stood up glaring at Misty "Alright Misty, you apologize to Caterpie this instant." Ash said

"Who are you my Mother?" Misty questioned "Quit it with the sarcastic comments and apologize." Ash shouted not happy "As much as I hate to say this, but he has every right to be angry at you. You totally step over the line. Pokemon have feelings that are hurt by negative comments too." Anaya said but Misty just scoffed and turned away "Wow, you have serious issues." Anaya said as Ash turned towards Caterpie's pokeball "Don't you worry about a thing Caterpie, we'll show her someday." Ash said Misty looked guilty as something flew over the three trainers heads

"Awesome, a Pidgeotto!" Ash exclaimed excitingly while putting his hat on and took out his pokedex " _Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokemon, and the evolved form of Pidgey. Pidgeotto had powerful sharp claws that it uses to catch its prey. But beware, Pidgeotto can be dangerous_." Dexter said "I see. Well, we'll show you who the dangerous one is." Ash said closing his pokedex and placing it back into his pocket. He then grabbed an empty Pokeball from his belt and enlarged it "Go, Pokeball!" Ash shouted throwing the Pokeball towards the Pidgeotto who knocked the Pokeball back with its wing

"Oh." Ash groaned in disappointment "You don't get it do you? In order to catch a Pokemon, you simple don't just throw a Pokeball and capture a Pokemon. You have to have your other Pokemon battle with them to make them weak." Misty said "Didn't you learn that last time?" Anaya asked "Last time? You mean he's done this before?" Misty asked "Yeah, when he was trying to catch a Pidgey. Go figure, huh?" Anaya said Misty sighed "My thoughts exactly." Misty said looking annoyed "You know, you only caught Caterpie because it was already a weakling." Misty said

"Whoa, back it up there girl." Anaya said "I know what I'm doing." Ash said with his head lowered down again Anaya coughed which sounded a lot like 'not' "You, Anaya need to keep your opinions to yourself; and you Misty, better quit picking on Caterpie, ok? So if you would kindly keep your big mouth shut, you'll see who's the weak one around here." Ash said looking towards Misty as if he was ready to kill her Misty cringed in fear as she backed a few steps away from him while Anaya whistled "Dang, I think you hit his sensitive spot there Misty." She said

Ash picked up Caterpie's Pokeball "Go, Caterpie!" Ash shouted releasing Caterpie from its pokeball as he threw it. Misty and Pikachu both gasped in shock as Anaya and Chuot Dien looked dumbfounded "I can't watch anymore of this." Anaya said walking back to her tent as Ash laughed "Ha, I told you I knew what I was doing." Ash said "You really don't see the mistake you just made, do you?" Misty questioned "Did I do something wrong?" Ash questioned Anaya, who was already dressed and was in the process of taking her tent down and pack it up, grunt in frustration as she stopped what she was doing and turned around towards Ash

"Yes, you exist." She said making Ash growl at her "Ash, look!" Misty shouted getting Ash's attention and Anaya turned back around and continued, that's when he noticed that Pidgeotto was chasing Caterpie "Caterpie!" Ash shouted concerned as Pidgeotto tried attacking Caterpie but just barely missed it "Caterpie, use Counter Attack!" Ash shouted but before Caterpie could attack but Pidgeotto ended up knocking it out "Oh no, Caterpie!" Ash shouted "Quick Ash, you've gotta call it back." Misty said which Ash followed, for once

"Oh right, return now Caterpie!" Ash shouted calling it back "You're up Pikachu." Ash said "Pika." Pikachu said as it hopped down from the tree stump then charged towards Pidgeotto who tried attacking Pikachu but missed "Give it a thunder shock Pikachu!" Ash shouted "PIKACHU!" Pikachu shouted shocking Pidgeotto while it was still in the air, knocking it out, at which point it started to fall "Go Pokeball!" Ash shouted throwing a Pokeball at Pidgeotto before it hit the ground. The pokeball landed on the grass lightly then started to wiggle for a bit before it sounded off

"Yes! We caught Pidgeotto!" Ash said running to get the pokeball "Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted making a peace sign with its paws "I am the best trainer ever." Ash said directly to Misty's face "No, you're the worst trainer ever! You have no idea what you're doing. It will be like a million years until you're a Pokemon Master." Misty said as Ash looked at her, his face expressionless "Well, I'm trying to..." Ash started "You should try to learn something about Pokemon first. With Pokemon you've gotta use strategy; Pidgeotto is a bird, Caterpie is a worm, birds eat worms you big dummy!" Misty said getting pretty close to Ash's face

"Hey, if I just try hard enough things will work out." Ash said lowering his head so that his hat covered his eyes "No, they won't Ash, things won't just work out if you try hard enough. The trainer's judgment is most important, and unfortunately for you, the trainer also has to have a brain." Misty said "Whatever." Ash said walking around Misty "Hey Anaya, I caught Pidgeotto." Ash said to Anaya who was now finished packing her tent along with her sleeping bag "Hmm? Did you say something?" She asked as Ash fell flat, Ash got up quickly and grunted at her

"Ok, I know you were paying attention to my battle because I heard you making snappy comments about me." Ash said pretty angry "Wow, he really does have ears, too bad they're clogged most of the time." Anaya said as Ash growled but then scoffed turning his head away from her "Yeah well, at least I got Pidgeotto, who's the fool now." Ash said trying to insult her "Yeah, let me guess, you used Pikachu." She said her smug smile still shining brightly on her face "Are you psychic or something, because I know you weren't paying that close attention." Misty said

Anaya just continued to smile as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a device that looked similar to a small touch screen MP4 player "Huh? What's that Anaya?" Misty asked "It's a device that allows me to look up any type of Pokemon; I can learn all the different types of moves that each Pokemon can learn. I also can learn each Pokémon's strengths and weaknesses." She said as she pressed the screen "Ash I want you to read the words next to this little 'X' right here." Anaya said as she handed the screen pointing at the screen while Ash took the device from her hand

"Flying type moves have no effect..." Ash started but then stopped and looked up at Anaya "Go on, read the types that is listed underneath it." Anaya said "Uh." Ash said then looked back down at the device "Electric, Rock, and... Steel." Ash said "Good, now read the next little 'X' that's under ' _Defense Pros & Cons_'" Anaya said "Uh. These types are Super-Effective against Flying type Pokemon: Electric, Ice, and Rock." Ash said now sounding bummed out "So, you knew Pikachu would be perfect to go up against a Flying type like Pidgeotto." Misty said as Ash handed back the device to Anaya

"Yep, that's right." Anaya said "So what, I still caught Pidgeotto." Ash said "Yeah, but you used a bug type against a flying type which if you look at the check marks under ' _Attack Pros & Cons_' as well as ' _Defense Pros and Cons_ ' you'll see that Bug type is in both of those lists." Anaya said "Wow, you're pretty smart Anaya." Misty said "Yeah I guess I'm pretty good at these things." Anaya said "Hey, unless your name is Google, stop acting like you know everything." Ash said

"I think I have Alzheimer's 'Cause I can't remember when I asked for your opinion." Anaya said then gave Ash a death glare who returned the look back to her. Suddenly the three trainers heard a woman laugh cutting them from their concentration "So, we meet again." A man's voice said "I know that voice." Ash said as Team Rocket appeared out of thin air

" _To protect the world from devastation…_

 _To unite all peoples within our Nation…_

 _To denounce the evils of truth and love…_

 _To extend our reach to the stars above…_

 _Jessie._

 _James._ " Team Rocket said starting their motto "Oh no, not this again." Ash whined "I told you that they probably come after us." Anaya said putting one hand on her hip "Yeah, we have you to thank for jinxing us." Ash said grunting in frustration. Team Rocket ignored them and continued their ridiculous motto.

" _Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light…_

 _Surrender now or prepared to fight..._

 _Meowth that's right…_ " They said finally finished "Um, listen, we're kind of busy, so if you…" Ash started "Quite little boy." Jessie said interrupting him "We're not here to listen to babble; we're here to capture your Pokemon, namely that Pikachu and Pichu." Jessie continued "So quit stalling and hand them over this instant." James ordered as he and Jessie pointed at Pikachu and Chuot Dien

"Hey, these aren't your Pokemon to take! Go find your own Pikachu and Pichu!" Ash said "Sorry twerp, but the only Pichu and Pikachu we want are those two right there." Jessie said "Well sorry to disappoint you two, but you're not getting either of them." Ash said defending his Pokemon "And don't even think that you're getting Chuot Dien." Anaya said hugging Chuot Dien close to her "Chuot Dien?" Jessie questioned "It's what I call my Pichu." Anaya said "Well, you can call it whatever you want, but we will get your Pichu and Pikachu." Meowth said hopping onto James and Jessie shoulders

"We're only looking for the rarest and most valuable Pokemon in the world twerp." James said "And that Pikachu and Pichu are just what we need." Jessie said when Meowth suddenly started scratching both of their faces "Are you guys crazy? You idiots, stop giving away all of our secrets." Meowth said "I can understand why you would want Chuot Dien, since it's able to control its electricity without shocking itself." Ash said "Don't give them any ideas!" Anaya said "But why do you want my Pikachu? Is it more special than I think?" Ash asked ignoring Anaya as Meowth hopped down then crossed his arms and closed his eyes

"Your Pikachu's powers impress even me. I really got a kick out of its attack the last time we met. Its powers exceed its evolutionary stage. Why, your pokemon would even…" Meowth said explaining when Jessie and James started stomping on him "Now you're the one who's giving away all of our secrets!" Jessie said "You better shut up before you end up telling them everything!" James said "I'm In Charge So Cut It Out!" Meowth shouted which stopped Jessie and James "Why don't you just make things easier and hand over Pikachu and Pichu." Jessie commanded Ash just scoffed

"Forget it." Ash said looking away from them "No way, no how." Anaya said still holding Chuot Dien pretty close to her "Then you leave us with no choice." James said "We'll settle this with a Pokemon Battle." Jessie said as she and James grabbed a pokeball "Ekans, go!" Jessie shouted throwing her Pokeball "Koffing, get ready for battle!" James shouted throwing a Pokeball as well, both opening on contact once they hit the ground "Hey hold on a minute, two against one is cheating." Ash said "Hey, here's a news flash for ya Ash. They play dirty." Anaya said "You know what James, I think you were right, the blonde is pretty smart." Jessie said

"But as I always say: All is fair in love, war, and Pokemon battles." Jessie said "Well I say that quote of yours is terrible and so are you three." Ash said "Well of course we're terrible, we're the bad guys." James said "At least you guys aren't modest." Anaya said with a sweat drop "Pichu." Chuot Dien said with the same look "Well if they're using two pokemon I don't see why we can't do the same." Misty said "But Pokemon League rules say only one at a time." Ash said making Misty sigh in frustration while Anaya just groaned

"Ash you're gonna lose all of your Pokemon if you follow the rules. Besides, they're not following the rules." Anaya said "Koffing, Sludge Attack, now!" James commanded "Koffing!" It shouted as sludge came out its mouth and ended up hitting Pikachu and Chuot Dien both Misty and Ash gasped "Oh no, Chuot Dien." Anaya said as she picked up Chuot Dien while Ash picked up Pikachu "If you think you're dirty tricks are gonna work on us you're dead wrong." Ash said "That's right, no matter what you guys do, we'll fight until the very end." Anaya said

"Well Twerpette, the fight has been over from the very beginning." Jessie said "Not if I say it isn't." Anaya said as she handed Chuot Dien to Misty while Ash handed her Pikachu "They might try anything to get what they want; but no matter what, don't let them have Pikachu or Chuot Dien, do you understand?" Ash questioned but Misty just stood there completely shocked "Come on, Misty!" Ash shouted "You've gotta snap out of it Misty, you are our only hope." Anaya said that time Misty took Pikachu and Chuot Dien out of their trainer's arms

"But what about those two?" Misty questioned Ash and Anaya both turned around and grabbed one of their pokeballs "So what's the big plan?" Jessie asked "Why should we tell you? You're not gonna tell us your big plans." Anaya said "Well you win that round." Jessie said "But we will get your Pichu and that Pikachu." James said "Not on my watch you won't." Anaya said "Sandshrew, let's go!" Anaya shouted throwing Sandshrew's pokeball to release it "Sandshrew!" It said but Jessie just laughed

"Ekans, use wrap." She said "Ekans." It said coming in for an attack "Sandshrew, spin before it has the chance to wrap itself around you." Anaya said Sandshrew curled into a ball and started to spin knocking Ekans' tail back "You'll pay for that." Jessie grunted "I wasn't able to use this the last time, but now…" Anaya said pausing for a second "Sandshrew, use Sand Attack!" Anaya shouted "Sandshrew." It said as it turned around and started kicking sand in Ekans and Koffing's faces "You little twerp!" Jessie said very angry "I could really use some help over here Ash." Anaya said

"I know." Ash said " _What am I gonna do? I can't send Caterpie; it's still too weak from its last battle._ " Ash said thinking to himself he then grabbed Pidgeotto Pokeball and turned his hat around "Go Pidgeotto!" Ash shouted throwing the Pokeball releasing Pidgeotto "Koffing, it's grime time." James said as Koffing moved in for an attack "Ekans, go get your dinner." Jessie said "Sandshrew, let's help by protecting Pidgeotto." Anaya said "Sandshrew." It said "Use scratch!" She shouted Sandshrew jumped and began to scratch Ekans and Koffing

"Oh, Ekans!" Jessie shouted "Good work Sandshrew." Anaya said as Jessie grunted "Alright Ekans, use Bite!" Jessie shouted "Ekans!" Ekans shouted as it charged at Sandshrew and successfully hit it. Anaya gasped "Oh no Sandshrew!" She shouted as Pidgeotto came swooping down "Pidgeotto, use Quick Attack!" Ash shouted which it complied "Ekans, use Dig." Jessie said the snake Pokemon did as its master was told and dived underground as Pidgeotto stopped itself from crashing into the ground "Sandshrew, you use Dig too and find Ekans!" Anaya said

"Sandshrew!" Sandshrew said as it copied the same move Ekans did while Koffing snuck up behind Pidgeotto "Pidgeotto, watch out, behind you!" Ash shouted as Koffing attacked using smog but Pidgeotto cleared it away by using its wings; it was about to use its sludge attack when Ekans suddenly came up out of the ground along with Sandshrew. Appearently, Sandshrew jabbed it upward with a lot of force which in return hit Koffing "Oh, now she's done it!" Jessie said very angry "Excellent job Sandshrew." Anaya said "Sand, shreeew!" Sandshrew shouted with glee

"Koffing, use Tackle!" James ordered which made it charge and hit Sandshrew back into a tree knocking it out Anaya gasped "Sandshrew!" She shouted concerned but Sandshrew was knocked out cold Anaya just grunted and grabbed its Pokeball from her backpack "Sandshrew, return!" She shouted calling it back "You were great, now get a good rest." Anaya said once Sandshrew was safely inside its Pokeball "Oh no, look out Pidgeotto!" Misty shouted as Ekans and Koffing both attacked Pidgeotto at the same time knocking it out

Ash just grunted "Pidgeotto, return!" Ash shouted calling it back then placed the Pokeball back on his belt "I'll show you!" Ash said taking off towards Team Rocket "Ash!" Anaya shouted as Ash tried to attack with his fits back James just held him back with his hand "Alright, let's go! Come on, put 'em up!" Ash shouted still trying to attack them "Ha, you're such an idiot. Only Pokemon can battle in a Pokemon battle." Meowth said "Take a hike twerp." James said then flicked his nose and sent him back "Are you ok Ash?" Misty asked "Guess you have no choice." Jessie said

"Hand over that Pikachu and Pichu now!" James demanded "Pi-ka-chu!" Pikachu shouted trying to free itself from Misty grip "Piiiiichu, pichu!" Chuot Dien said trying to do the same "No you two, you guys can't battle like this." Misty said holding back both electric type pokemon as they sighed Ash then grabbed another Pokeball from his belt "Ash, what are you…?" Misty started to say "Please don't tell me you're about to do what I think you're about to do." Anaya said

"Anaya, I've got no choice. I know Caterpie is still weak against its fight with Pidgeotto, but Caterpie is our only hope now." Ash said as he turned to face Team Rocket; Anaya just looked bothered " _Why do I hate the fact that he's right?_ " Anaya questioned herself with a sweat drop "Caterpie, just do the very best you can." Ash said as he made the Pokeball bigger "Let's go Caterpie!" He shouted as he threw Caterpie's Pokeball which released it

Caterpie whimpered as Team Rocket looked at it perplexed and embarrassed "What is that?" James asked "Huh?" Jessie questioned puzzled "It's a bug, a weak little bug." Meowth said when all three started laughing at it "Let's get the bug spray." Jessie said still laughing as Koffing and Ekans began to attack scaring Caterpie to death. It covered itself thinking it would protect it. Hearing the commotion Pikachu shouted "Pika!" As Anaya gasped "Hang in there Caterpie." Misty said in a low voice so that nobody could hear

Ash just groaned, but as Caterpie wailed a thought struck him "Caterpie, String Shot now!" Ash shouted Caterpie looked up and used string shout on Koffing completely wrapping it. Caterpie then used String Shot on Ekans covering its face, it then rammed into Koffing sending it flying into Ekans which then made both go flying past Team Rocket "Are you kidding me? Beaten by a bug?" James questioned shocked as he and the other two looked towards where Ekans and Koffing landed

"That really bugs me." Jessie said turning back towards Ash and the others "Oh yeah, well now watch a real Pokemon in action." Meowth said extending his claws out. But once again Caterpie used String Shot and covered Meowth completely just like it did with Koffing; both Jessie and James knelt down retrieving the cat Pokemon "It's time Team Rocket blasted off." She said as both she and James recalled their Pokemon into their Pokeballs "But this is far from over." Jessie continued as she and James left

"You may have won this round, but mark our words we'll be back!" James shouted as they vanished from view "You can come back any time, we'll be glad to beat you." Misty said sticking her tongue out as Anaya sighed "Misty, I'm gonna blame you if you jinx us." She said "Hey! You take that back." Misty said "I'm just warning you." Anaya said as Ash just stood behind the two, shocked "We did it, we won our first Pokemon Battle fair and square." Ash said still taking it all in then finally began cheering Caterpie chuckled as Ash bent down to pick it up

"I'm very proud of you Caterpie. You did your very best and we won because of you." Ash said "You're stronger than you look Caterpie." Misty said "Little things can be pretty strong. Now, let's wipe that mud off of both of your faces." Anaya said as Pikachu and Chuot Dien hopped down from Misty's arms Anaya took a cloth and wiped both Pikachu and Chuot Dien's face clean "There, all done." Anaya said as Pikachu jumped with glee and Chuot Dien hopped onto Anaya shoulder "Pichu." It said as Anaya smiled while Caterpie squealed happily

"Well Misty, I guess you feel different about Caterpie now." Ash said "Uh; well, I…" Misty started "Why don't you two make up? Just pat Caterpie on the head for a job well done." Ash said as Misty looked nervously at the bug Pokemon "You like Pokemon, don't you? So it's only natural to congratulate one for doing a good job." Ash said "I guess you're right." Misty said and was about to touch Caterpie when it suddenly used String Shot scaring Misty "Caterpie?" Ash questioned sitting it back down when it began to glow brightly "What?" Ash questioned

"It's evolving." Misty said "This is great Caterpie." Ash said "Awesome!" Anaya said "Pichu." Chuot Dien said as the light died down revealing a Pokemon resembling a chrysalis Ash then took out his Pokedex and examined the new Pokemon " _Metapod, The Cocoon Pokemon and the evolved form of Caterpie. Metapod encases itself in a hard shell for protection while it waits for its next evolution._ " Dexter said "Hey, maybe since you've changed so fast you can evolved into the next stage quicker now." Ash said "Pi, Pika, pi." Pikachu said "Don't get your hopes up too high." Anaya said

"How can I when you're here?" Ash questioned Anaya grunted at him as he placed his Pokedex into his pocket then walked over and picked up the newly evolved Metapod "Nice to meet you Metapod." Ash said as he laughed "Not in the mood to talk?" He asked "Pikachu." Pikachu said "I've never met anyone like him. He really does love Pokemon." Misty said quietly so that only Anaya could hear her "Yeah, he's something alright." Anaya said looking irritated when Ash held up Metapod close to Misty who freaked out "Hey Misty, you two were just about to become friends. You didn't forget, did you?" Ash asked

"That was really creepy Ash." Anaya said looking disturbed "Nobody asked you to talk." Ash said "Well Misty?" Ash questioned focusing back on the matter at hand "I didn't forget but I…" Misty started when a large bee-like Pokemon passed right in front of her face "Oh, I'll do anything, just get me out of this forest!" Misty yelled in fear "No way, there's still plenty of Pokemon in this forest." Ash said grabbing Metapod's Pokeball and retrieved it "Let's go." Ash said taking off "Hey, wait for me!" Misty shouted taking off after him Anaya just stood there and sighed

"Oh well, what'd ya gonna do?" She questioned lightly shrugging her shoulders "Pichu." Chuot Dien said as Anaya took off as well. For now, it looks light out future is bright for our little group; but little do they know, the Viridian Forest gets deeper and darker along with a dangerous new challenge waiting in the heart of the forest.


End file.
